He had no choice, but she had him
by TheFangirlJedi
Summary: Una chica de sexto curso de Ravenclaw, lleva enamorada de Draco Malfoy desde el primer día que lo vió. Se dedica a observarlo en la distancia, y este sentimiento lo mantiene en secreto por verse no solo enamorada, sinó realmente dedicada a él, con una mínima esperanza de al menos recibir una mínima mirada suya. Todo cambia de repente debido a...
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el fruto de mi repentina y renacida obsesión/fase fangirl con el personaje que, aunque de pequeña no me daba cuenta, más me gusta y el que más devoción y aprecio tengo de toda la saga porque siempre mi sexto sentido me decía que Draco Malfoy no era como se mostraba, yo confiaba en él. Así que me inspiré bastante en todo eso para crear a la protagonista, y por tanto, es un fic bastante 'personal' (principalmente este primer capítulo, los demás son pensamientos que aparecen en mi mente, influenciada por tantos fanfics de rating M, imaginándome cómo sería vivir de verdad esa 'experiencia' con él *-*)**

* * *

Capítulo 1.

Esta es la historia de cómo una chica que se consideraba demasiado impura, con demasiados defectos e ínfimo autoestima, como yo, acabó viviendo aquel momento que llevaba esperando desde hacía 6 años. Puede que parezca la clásica historia de una adolescente enamorada de un chico que ella considera superior, y por tanto, lo único que puede hacer es soñar e imaginarse cómo sería que, por tan sólo un instante, él supiese de su existencia.

Mi nombre es Elisabeth Hardy, y soy estudiante del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Este es mi sexto año aquí, y aunque me siento muy a gusto con los de mi entorno, siempre he sido una Ravenclaw frustrada. Se suponía que el Sombrero Seleccionador, a pesar de mis cualidades externas totalmente contrarias, tendría en cuenta los objetivos y expectativas más profundas de mi interior, las cuales me hacían una digna Slytherin. Pero el primer día en aquel lugar… ahí estaba mi primera decepción: la casa equivocada. Al final me he acostumbrado, y con la ayuda de mis amigos y compañeros, me siento como en familia.

Lo único que me diferenciaba de ellos eran mis sentimientos escondidos. Aquellos que desde el primer día que ví a protagonista de mi historia, hace ya seis años, nunca mencioné ni confesé a nadie. Mi atracción inconsciente e inevitable hacia lo oscuro, la maldad, lo relacionado con el lado más tenebroso del mundo y todo aquello considerado la antítesis de la bondad, el buen hacer y esos valores que todos (o casi todos) los padres enseñan a sus hijos para crecer y convertirse en una "buena" persona el día de mañana, se hizo evidente en mi consciencia desde que mi atracción hacia esta persona se alargó más de una semana, más de un mes, dos meses, más de dos años, y hasta el día de hoy, seis endemoniados años.

Al principio era una inocente e inexperta niña de 11 años, con lo que me imaginaba que sería otro de tantos 'crushes' que tuve con otros chicos. Durante los siguientes tres años esperaba que solo duraría una temporada y que me olvidaría por completo de todo eso. Pero en mi cuarto año, comencé a percatarme de que esto ya iba un poco más lejos, que ya no era el típico enamoramiento de una preadolescente.

Mi vida la considero como un ente lleno de frustraciones y decepciones causadas por desmoronamientos de mis metas inalcanzables, lo que me causaba a menudo un sentimiento de tristeza y hastío que podría llegar a destruirme de no ser por el apoyo de mis amigos, o 'familia' de Hogwarts, y aquel chico.

El simple hecho de verlo pasar por los pasillos por la mañana, causaba en mi un efecto tan positivo que conseguía reanimarme y darme fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante un día más. Obviamente, él no tenía ni la menor idea de ello. Ni él, ni nadie. Nunca fui capaz de confesar que yo, una insignificante Ravenclaw, estaba totalmente enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Aquel popular personaje al que todos odiaban o temían. Aquel arrogante, maleducado y egocéntrico Slytherin que siempre era el objetivo de todas las miradas de temor y odio. Aquel cuya personalidad era tan compleja que pocos lo podían soportar.

Yo, en cambio, debía de ser por mi instinto de atracción hacia ese tipo de personas o ambientes, tenía a este, digamos, carismático individuo, en otro concepto muy (muy) distinto al del resto de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Externamente me mostraba como todos los demás, pero internamente me odiaba cada vez que salía de mi boca algún comentario despectivo hacia la única razón que tenía para sonreír en aquellos días en los que todos estamos mustios y apagados, susceptibles y malhumorados, en los que todo te sale tan mal que empiezas a creer que la suerte te ha abandonado.

A pesar de no conocerlo, ni menos haber mantenido una conversación, ni siquiera estar en el mismo entorno, podría hacer una tesis sobre todo lo que mi mente había elaborado y razonado sobre Malfoy mediante mi observación minuciosa de todos y cada uno de sus aspectos posibles de apreciar a simple vista. Estaba convencida de que no podía ser la única persona de ese colegio que se había percatado de que sólo por su aspecto físico y sus rasgos más resaltables, este chico no podía pasar desapercibido ni en medio de la multitud, de que era el único ser que, a pesar de estar en el siempre lleno Gran Comedor, se podía diferenciar claramente del resto de los comensales. ¿Es que no había nadie que podía darse cuenta de eso?

Su aspecto entre angelical (nada acorde con su personalidad, lo admito) y puro (cosa que tampoco era cierta por lo que descubrí más adelante) era tan evidente, que me ofendía el hecho de que nadie lo hubiese dicho en algún momento. Mientras que la mayor parte de los estudiantes era como yo, de tez blanca pero morenos y de ojos oscuros, la minoría se dividía entre caucásicos nórdicos, pelirrojos y de otras etnias, lo suyo era prácticamente inclasificable. No entendía cómo demonios su familia había conseguido que, generación tras generación, su pelo rubio platino tan claro como la luz se transmitía de padres a hijos como una reliquia familiar. Ni siquiera los más rubios del colegio alcanzaban tal grado de claridad. Cuando esto no parecía suficientemente llamativo, no podían faltar unos ojos claros de un color azul grisáceo que resaltaban a simple vista de su pálida y blanquecina piel, y que hacían que no pudieses apartar la vista de ellos debido a su máximo brillo y expresividad. Recuerdo que mi primer año fue duro por culpa de esto. Una niña como yo, y de tan temprana edad, no estaba ni acostumbrada ni preparada para semejante imagen. Imagen que a medida que ascendimos de curso, se convirtió en un alto y atractivo chico de 17 años.

Durante todo ese tiempo, entre rumores y relaciones "oficiales", se podían citar con los dedos de una mano, a todas las chicas que habían tenido una relación sentimental con dicho personaje. Lo cual no me enfurecía, ni menos me provocaba odio sino admiración por aquellas afortunadas chicas que, por su aspecto infinitamente mejor que el mío, conseguían captar la atención de la persona a la que mi corazón estaba entregado en gran medida. No me sorprendía el hecho de que nunca, en todos esos años, me hubiese premiado, aunque fuese por un descuido durante unas milésimas de segundo, con una mirada dirigida a mí. Aunque no estaba muy obsesionada por ello, me sentía acomplejada por mi aspecto, ya que ni tenía un aspecto que pudiese llegar a resaltar o alzar mi físico. Mi figura, por llamarla de alguna forma, era penosa. No se podría decir que estuviese fuera de mi peso, pero ese no era el físico adecuado a mi complexión, a mi modo de ver, y por tanto, falta de esperanzas, asumí que nunca, nadie, llegaría a hacerme saber de algún modo, que yo podía resaltar en algo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo, la inspiración tarda en venir, y todavía estoy planeando cómo se van a conocer, por lo que tardará tiempo indefinido. Lo siento :(**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Todos los días intentaba hacer, lo mejor posible, aquello que se me encomendaba en cada momento. Atendía en las clases, me relacionaba con mis compañeros, estudiaba y practicaba conjuros y hechizos…. Tras 6 años acostumbrada a no recibir notificaciones relacionadas con mi casi adoración por Malfoy y su persona en sí, logré dejar en segundo plano mis pensamientos, para centrarme en vivir el momento. Y a pesar de ello nunca abandoné la costumbre de que cada vez que escuchaba algo relacionado con él, o mismo lo veía en la lejanía, resurgía la parte de mi mente exclusivamente dedicada a él. Su sonrisa podía iluminar todo Hogwarts si se lo propusiese. Y su personalidad… era algo que me convertía en un ser totalmente inhumano, por sentirme principalmente atraída precisamente por esta característica suya.

Su ego era incalculable, su arrogancia era evidente, así como sus aires de superioridad influenciados por sus ideales de pureza en la sangre y por su condición del hijo heredero de una de las familias mejor asentadas y de más renombre. Solía menospreciar a todo aquel que considerase inferior, y por ello les dirigía insultos de toda clase, miradas de rechazo y algún que otro escarmiento por parte de sus "guardaespaldas" Crabbe y Goyle. Lo único que debías hacer para evitar estos incidentes era huir silenciosamente para no causar ninguna molestia al Slytherin. No sé cómo, pero lograba disimular muy bien mis a veces interminables miradas dirigidas a su persona desde mi asiento de la mesa Ravenclaw en el Gran Comedor, o desde cualquier otro lugar donde detectaba su obvia presencia. Adoraba ver cómo, hiciese lo que hiciese, parecía elegante en todo lo que hacía. Llamadme obsesiva, o ciega, pero debemos admitir todos que, cuando estás enamorado, no puedes evitar tener debilidad por esa persona. Y no es que estuviese ciega, sabía perfectamente que era cruel y estúpido en muchas ocasiones, e incluso estaba en desacuerdo con muchas de las cosas que hacía, pero lo que me importaba era que mi intuición me decía que en lo más fondo de su esencia era completamente distinto. No sólo era el odioso y repelente niñato de papá. Yo me detuve un poco más para, con mis mediocres métodos de observación, poder apreciar su inteligencia en algunas de las clases que compartíamos. La gente era consciente de ello, pero les costaba creerlo, y sobre todo admitirlo. En Quidditch era uno de los mejores buscadores. Y su astucia, mal utilizada para sus planes de destrucción de la autoestima de los indefensos, era digna de ser al menos reconocida.

El curso empezó rutinariamente, con el clásico discurso de Dumbledore, la gran cena de bienvenida, precedida por la llegada y nombramiento de los nuevos miembros de cada una de las casas… Mis amigos y yo estábamos muy contentos de haber vuelto, y en medio de la celebración, solo por un segundo aparté la vista para detectar que, Malfoy, parecía algo distanciado. Esa imagen era realmente insólita, acostumbrada a verlo rodeado de todo un séquito, y con la siempre fiel acompañante y representante oficial de todas las seguidoras/admiradoras de Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, a su lado. Y pese a todo lo que dije antes, cada vez tenía menos aprecio y devoción por él. Me acabé cansando de vivir día tras día entre sueños y cavilaciones que no llevaban a ninguna conclusión, y llegué al punto de parecerme estúpida mi actitud al creer en la posibilidad de haber una muy oculta bondad en el interior de alguien totalmente desconocido. Y esta fue una de mis más grandes frustraciones hasta la fecha. Tener que decir 'hasta aquí llegamos' cuando la culpa era sólo mía por haberme enamorado de alguien que incluso sin haberme conocido, me estaba destruyendo la vida. Así que traté de ignorar lo que acababa de presenciar y continué festejando la vuelta a casa, Hogwarts.

Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan libre, tan despejada, sin sentirme atrapada en un cuartel que era el de ser la admiradora secreta del peor ser humano de todo ese colegio, incluso el Profesor Snape me empezaba a parecer un poco más persona. Aunque notaba un vacío en mi interior bastante considerable, me obligué a tomar las riendas de mis sentimientos, pero lo hice de tal forma que acabé creándome una especie de acorazado con el que traté de distanciarme de todo indicio de sentimiento que surgía por alguna razón. Me estaba engañando a mí misma. Lo único que hice fue tratar de convencerme internamente de que tener sentimientos más que amistosos hacia cualquiera de mis compañeros, me haría daño. Y los tuve. Hubo un par de insinuaciones de dos de los chicos más sencillos, sosos y desaliñados que conviven en el mismo recinto estudiantil que yo. Debo reconocer que tengo un cierto tipo de preferencias en este ámbito, y 'el que estaba tratando de olvidar' los cumplía al milímetro, no podía negarlo, y esto me enfadaba aún más, creando aún más 'odio' hacia él por todo lo que me había hecho sin siquiera haberme dicho uno de sus recurrentes "Eh! Ten cuidado y mira por donde andas!".

Académicamente no me influyó, seguía siendo la estudiante mediocre tirando a regular que era antes de este drástico cambio. También mantuve a mis amigos de Ravenclaw, los cuales fuese como, cuando y donde fuese, siempre estaban allí. Se podía decir que vivía entre la amistad y felicidad de estar compartiendo muchas experiencias con personas entrañables, y el vacío interno rivalizado con la rabia y la frustración de un amor no correspondido de alguien que odiaba cada día más por haberme hecho gastar tiempo y espacio de mi mente en ese cretino.

De esta forma, pasé medio septiembre sumida en una continua lucha psicológica (se podría decir) para lograr mejorar mi autoestima y mejorar como persona. Y todo en vano, ya que nunca apreciaba diferencias ni mejoras con respecto a mi anterior estado, con lo cual seguía arrastrando las cadenas de la frustración y el dolor del vacío. No sé si era por echar de menos evadirme de mis preocupaciones durante las comidas observando a mi perdición, pero algo así intuía que podía ser, y este sentimiento me asustó, en el sentido de que no quería volver a la casilla del principio y despertar a ese demonio llamado 'amor no correspondido' o en mi caso: 'amor secreto hacia alguien que desconoce de tu existencia y a quien directamente consideras que sería amor no correspondido por causas evidentes'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Por fin! La inspiración me vino gracias a un vídeo precioso Dramione que encontré en youtube. Despues de repetirlo un montón de veces, se me encendió la bombillita y BAM! aquí llegó mi idea. Además, me enganché a la canción, cosa que también me empuja a escribir más.**

**Espero haber acertado en la forma en que se conocen, y no sea muy utilizada por otros autores de fanfics de este tipo. De todas formas, aquí está ^^**

**PD: gracias a Zarina Hiddleston por animarme a continuar :D**

* * *

Capítulo 3.

Un nublado día de febrero, en plena clase de Historia de la Magia, la profesora McGonagall entró en el aula e interrumpió al profesor Binns, con quien comentó algo en voz baja para justo después, escanear con la mirada a todos los alumnos, para ambos detenerse justo en… "Señorita Hardy, por favor, recoja sus pertenencias y váyase con la profesora McGonnagall, ella le explicará todo" dijo el señor Binns. En estado de confusión y sintiéndome un poco incómoda por el hecho de ser el centro de todas las miradas mientras me acercaba hasta la puerta, traté de buscar una razón por la que esto estaba ocurriendo. Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos vacíos que nos conducían hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, McGonagall me explicó que se trataba de una orden de mis padres de ausentarme durante unos días por razones que no conocía pero que el director me aclararía. "Verá, señorita Hardy, esta misma mañana he recibido el aviso que su padre envió, en el que solicita que le permita ausentarse de las clases durante unos días por un asunto familiar bastante importante, y que requiere que dentro de una hora usted esté lista para irse"

"Entiendo, pero no le han comentado nada más? Solo decía eso?"

"Si, siento ser de tan poca ayuda, me temo que tendrá que descubrirlo usted misma, Elisabeth" dijo con una media sonrisa.

"No se preocupe, es solo por curiosidad. Entonces, si no hay nada más, me permite irme ya a mi habitación para hacer la maleta?"

"Por supuesto, puede irse, y buena suerte, espero que no sea nada malo. Buenos días." Volvió a sonreir.

"Buenos días a usted, señor" le devolví la sonrisa y me fui directa a mi cuarto.

Al llegar a los enormes portones que protegían Hogwarts, pude ver un precioso coche negro de los años 50 esperándome. No vi a ninguno de mis padres, sólo un chofer que me comentó que venía en su nombre y que él me llevaría a donde ellos se encontraban. Sin pensármelo dos veces, acepté de buen gusto y me senté en el asiento trasero de aquel cómodo y elegante transporte. El viaje duró dos horas, durante las cuales me sumí en mis pensamientos tratando de descubrir el porqué de esta repentina excursión, disfrutando a su vez de los bonitos paisajes que el trayecto me regalaba.

Finalmente, llegamos a una especie de carretera aparentemente exclusiva para llegar a una propiedad privada, que nos condujo hasta unas altas verjas que protegían unos jardines extensos pero muy bien cuidados tras los cuales se alzaba una enorme mansión dividida en tres secciones, con torres terminadas en forma triangular y ventanales largos y estrechos repartidos por toda la fachada, compuesta por cuatro pisos, a simple vista.

El propio conductor salió del coche, las abrió y llevó el coche hasta la misma entrada de la mansión. Me bajé estupefacta por las dimensiones de aquella edificación y me dirigí hasta un hombre que parecía ser un sirviente, que se ofreció a guiarme hasta el lugar donde se solicitaba mi presencia. Pasillos anchos y largos, adornados en sus paredes con retratos y pinturas de paisajes semejantes a los que pasamos durante nuestro camino, y los suelos cubiertos con alfombras, todo con un estilo antiguo pero con muy buen gusto y una elegancia y presencia que hicieron que me enamorase de aquel lugar al instante. Tras aproximadamente dos minutos de recorrido, llegamos a unas puertas de madera altas y sólidas, anunció mi llegada y me cedió el paso. Lo primero que vi fue una inmensa sala de tonos grises, con más retratos de gente que por alguna razón me resultaban familiares en algún rasgo, hasta que bajé mi vista y reconocí una larga mesa negra en la que mis padres y otras personas por el momento desconocidas estaban sentados a su alrededor. Sin contacto visual, saludé con un seco "Buenos días" y me senté en la silla al lado de mi madre. Lo siguiente que hice fue mirar al frente para encontrarme con esa persona a la que no esperaba ver, la única persona que no esperaba volver a ver nunca, la persona que trataba de eliminar de mi vida, o más bien, de mi mente. Alcé mi cabeza para encontrarme frente a frente con el mismísimo Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Mi cabeza casi explota al encontrarme en esa situación. Por primera vez desde hacía seis años, estaba a muy poca distancia de él. Y esta fue la primera vez en la que, por la razón que estoy narrando, recibí el regalo de una mirada suya, una simple pero demasiado ansiada por mi parte, una mirada que provocó que mis pulsaciones se acelerasen, que sintiese mariposas en el estómago y que sonrojó mis mejillas en milésimas de segundo. Una mirada que además estaba única y exclusivamente dirigida a mí. No era la misma mirada que recibían las chicas de Slytherin que le interesaban, ni esa que compartía con sus amigos, ni aquella que fulminaba a sus presas. Era una mirada inocente e infantil, asustada y compasiva, confusa y extrañada. Supuse que no me había reconocido, pero cabía la posibilidad de que casualmente me hubiese visto alguna vez en los espacios comunes de Hogwarts, y por eso aparentaba extrañarle mi presencia allí. Tras cinco largos segundos, aparté la vista hacia abajo para recuperarme, y luego examiné el resto de personas que nos acompañaban. Pude ver a su lado a la que parecía ser Narcissa, su madre, con la misma mirada de temor que su hijo, y justo a su lado al patrón de la casa, su marido y padre de Draco: el inconfundible Lucius Malfoy. Su aspecto era penoso. La imagen que tenía de él, hace unos tres años, era de un hombre bien vestido, de gran porte y con unos aires de nobleza que desprendía con tan solo un movimiento de cabeza como muestra de superioridad. Ahora estaba aún más pálido, tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos, y su cara mostraba cansancio y dejadez. Parecía destrozado físicamente, lo que parecía lógico, sabiendo lo de su estancia en Azkaban. A mi lado mi madre cabizbaja y mi padre manteniendo una fingida compostura de seriedad, con una clara preocupación en sus ojos. Permanecí callada todo el rato, no queriendo atraer la atención de nadie e intentando pasar desapercibida. El resto eran desconocidos con vestimentas oscuras, lo que parecía denominador común en todos los presentes excepto yo, que aún tenía mi uniforme de Ravenclaw, compuesto por mi camisa blanca, mi corbata con los colores y el escudo de la casa, y una falda gris oscuro que me llegaba hasta diez centímetros por encima de las rodillas. Mi estado de shock parecía de lo más razonable, ya que no solo estaba siendo forzada a permanecer frente a Malfoy durante tiempo indefinido, sino que además, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué estaba ocurriendo, y por qué estaba relacionándonos a ambos en un mismo evento.


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento tardar tanto. La inspiración no tiene ganas de visitarme, por lo que parece... ^^**

* * *

Capítulo 4.

Un ruido seco indicó que las puertas se volvían a abrir, y nos pasos firmes sonaron por mis espaldas al atravesar la sala y detenerse en uno de los extremos de la mesa, dejándome ver una figura de lo más tenebrosa, porque efectivamente, se trataba del temido Señor Tenebroso, 'aquel que no se debe nombrar', el Señor Oscuro… Lord Voldemort en persona. En la misma sala que yo, a pocos metros de mí. Si no era poco para mí el estar frente a 'mi perdición', ahora también estaba en el mismo salón que el mago más temido de todos, el más peligroso. Tratando de no desmayarme, intenté examinarlo cuanto pude. Era un hombre muy alto, delgado pero con cierta compostura, pálido como un muerto, carecía de nariz y en su lugar tenía algo semejante a unos orificios como los de las serpientes, también tenía unos ojos brillantes y expresivos que aun sabiendo a quién pertenecían, me parecíeron dignos de mirar. Se sentó y nos dirigió a todos una sonrisa que me provocó escalofríos, y justo después, esos ojos claros y brillantes se detuvieron en los míos, volvió a sonreír "Oh, veo que ya ha llegado nuestra nueva integrante… Bien, bien… Todo va como lo previsto"

En ese momento estaba en shock. Que quería decir eso de 'nueva integrante'?

"Acércate, hija mía, déjame examinarte de cerca" dijo dirigiéndose a mi haciendo un gesto con su brazo derecho indicando que me tenía que poner al lado de su sitio. Con las piernas temblorosas allí me quedé de pie, la mente en blanco, y un poco de miedo cubriendo mi cuerpo.

"Ah, más sangre pura joven. Ya no solo tenemos a mi querido Draco." Por primera vez desde que me dirigió la palabra, apartó su mirada para depositarla en un preocupado Draco Malfoy, que le devolvió un gesto de agradecimiento por ser reconocido, y una tímida sonrisa forzada y triste.

"Descubre tu brazo izquierdo, querida Elisabeth" volvió a mi, manteniendo su sonrisa malvada.

Desabroché los dos botones del puño izquierda de mi camisa de uniforme y remangué la manga hasta justo encima de mi codo. Al momento, Voldemort me agarró de la muñeca con fuerza, dándole la vuelta a mi brazo para exponer mi blanca piel del antebrazo. Pasó su mano suavemente a lo largo de esa parte de mi brazo y alzó su mano izquierda con la que sostenía su varita, que directamente apuntó hacia esa parte de mí que tanta importancia estaba adquiriendo en esos momentos. Me asusté al no entender qué intentaba o que quería hacerme. Mis dudas se resolvieron cuando vi que empezó a recitar algo, mientras con su varita apuntaba a la piel de mi antebrazo, que al instante empezó a escocer y a surgir un dolor punzante que me traspasaba hasta dentro de mí. El dolor se intensificaba y no podía resistir retorcerme a causa de ello. Lágrimas estaban a punto de surgir en mis ojos, pero me tragué el llanto para ahogarlo en un quejido sordo y una cara de sufrimiento. En un segundo que abrí los ojos, pude ver a mis padres cabizbajos y dolidos, y seguidamente, mis ojos se posaron en un joven Malfoy con gesto de disgusto, pena, compasión y algo de inconformismo, aunque todavía manteniendo su gesto de rechazo ante mi persona, pese a haberme visto hacía tan solo 10 minutos por primera vez. El sufrimiento cesó en segundos, para dejarme caer involuntariamente en el suelo sobre mis piernas. Ahí comprobé el nuevo estado de mi antebrazo, ahora decorado con un símbolo en tinta negra, compuesto por una calavera y una serpiente entrelazadas en sentido vertical del brazo.

Me recompuse lo más pronto posible para, al menos, lograr volver a mi asiento. Allí permanecí el resto de la reunión. El Señor Oscuro se dirigió varias veces hacia mis padres, agradeciéndoles su colaboración y sobre todo, que no se habían negado a hacerlo bajo su amenaza de muerte. Eso fue lo que deduje. Mis padres tenían cierto status social, no éramos de la clase alta, pero tampoco éramos unos parias. Lo que no entendí fue la razón por la que los escogió a ellos entre tantos candidatos posibles. Por alguna razón, Lord Voldemort sabía de su existencia, le interesaron y mientras yo acudía a mis clases en Hogwarts tan tranquilamente, él amenazó con matarlos si no cumplían sus deseos. E incluso pudo haber hecho algo peor, amenazarlos con matarme a mí en vez de a ellos, para provocar una reacción inmediata de sumisión. Personalmente, en ese mismo momento no había nadie en la sala que me importase. Solo me interesaba saber por qué estaba allí y qué quería de nosotros, los Hardy.

A medida que la conversación (o casi soliloquio de Voldemort) iba avanzando, todas esas lagunas que se habían formado en mi cabeza se estaban aclarando. Resulta que mi familia era perfecta por el hecho de ser tan normales que nadie podría sospechar nada de nosotros y con ello, la gran capacidad de no aparentar en absoluto que en realidad nos habíamos convertido en Mortífagos, seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, que hacían los trabajos sucios que éste nos mandaba. Pero hubo un momento en que yo misma fui el tema clave. Si. Yo, Elisabeth Hardy, una chica normal de 17 años, estudiante de Hogwarts y perteneciente a la casa de Ravenclaw, era el tema de conversación de la reunión entre el mago más temido de nuestros tiempos, y sus seguidores y siervos.

"Elisabeth, es verdad que tu interior es tan oscuro como parece?" dijo el Señor Oscuro mirándome fijamente.

"No… No entiendo… No entiendo a qué se refiere, Señor"

"No lo niegues, hija mía. He tenido la oportunidad de meterme en tus pensamientos, en tus sueños, incluso. He visto tu interior, y es justo lo que yo buscaba."

"Pe-Pero cómo… Cuando?"

"Recuerdas esos extraños sueños que empezaron hace dos años? Y aquella vez que te desmayaste en clase de Adivinación el año pasado? Y esos horribles dolores de cabeza que sufres tan a menudo, sabes a que se deben? Los provocaba yo, Elisabeth. Conseguí meterme en tu mente y pasear por ella sin que te dieses cuenta. Parte de mí, eras tú, y parte de ti, era yo."

"Entiendo, señor." Dije casi sin poder articular palabra. Paralizada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Puedo decirte que incluso sé tus debilidades. Mejor dicho… Tu debilidad. Tu único punto débil. No quiero que te sientas presionada, pero si en algún momento decides desobedecerme, ten por seguro que conozco la única forma de hacerte volver a tu sitio." Me dirigió una mirada siniestra, respiró hondo… "Y recuerda que puedo llegar a extremos que no imaginas. Y con esto quiero decir que no tendré reparo en hacer lo que sea necesario para hacerte recapacitar."

Ahí fue cuando mi consciencia empezó a tambalearse. No sólo se había metido en mi cabeza y había visualizado todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos, sino que conocía de un punto débil con el que podía controlarme como a una marioneta. Tendría que estar muy paralizada como para no darme cuenta de que sólo algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, podía ser mi única debilidad. Hasta me aventuraría a decir que se encontraba en esa misma sala. E incluso que en ese momento podría estar mirándome de frente, de no ser porque yo me negaba a alzar la cabeza y dejar de mirarme las manos apoyadas en mi regazo. Esto ya sobrepasaba lo increíble. No cabía en mi estupefacción ante aquel intenso diálogo que no paraba de resonar en mi cabeza. La reunión acabó diez minutos después, con Lord Voldemort saliendo primero, y los demás dirigiéndose cada uno a su correspondiente lugar de residencia o de alojamiento, como era nuestro caso. Ya no podía tener más mala suerte que tener que pasar estos días alojada en la misma mansión de los Malfoy, donde tuvo lugar la reunión de la que acababa de salir todavía en estado de incredulidad, semi-consciente y con ganas de que me tragase la tierra en ese mismo momento. Esto significaba tener que convivir forzosamente con el que, desde hacía unos meses, se había convertido en 'ese maldito y odioso Draco Malfoy' que estaba tratando de eliminar de mi vida, en el lugar donde vivía la familia del mismo.

"Ustedes dos, señores Hardy, disponen de una habitación en el segundo piso, tercera puerta a la izquierda, de la cual pueden disfrutar durante su estancia en nuestra mansión." Comentó muy cordial y amablemente Narcissa Malfoy a mis padres, que asintieron con agradecimiento por la acogida.

"Y Elisabeth… tú ya tienes tus maletas en una acogedora habitación junto a la de Draco. Visto que estudiáis en el mismo colegio, podréis charlar cuanto queráis, si es que os conocíais ya. Nunca he oído hablar de ti, por lo que deduzco que no mucho. Pero como ves, siempre hay oportunidades, verdad?" dijo sonriente como una madre orgullosa de su maravilloso y perfecto hijo, a lo que le correspondí con una media sonrisa que escondía todo lo que me estaba callando con respecto al comentario. "Aquí mi querido hijo, te llevará hasta la habitación, no te perderás, tranquila." Cogió del brazo a su abochornado hijo con un gesto de cariño en su rostro dirigiendo la mirada hacia el de él.

"Se lo agradezco, señora Malfoy. Es muy amable."

Sin esperar un segundo, Draco se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar por el largo pasillo hacia su derecha. Me despedí de mis padres sin decir nada, tan solo asintiendo con la cabeza una sola vez como muestra de comprensión de lo ocurrido, y emprendí mi breve paseo por la laberíntica mansión apurando el paso para alcanzar al joven heredero de la misma. Quise mantener las distancias quedándome a un metro de distancia de él, siguiéndole cada paso e intentando memorizar cuanto me era posible para no perderme en el futuro más inmediato que, recordemos, me había obligado a permanecer allí unos días. En ningún momento me dirigió la palabra, ni yo a él, como cabía esperar. Me limité a dibujar mi mapa mental del recorrido, mientras mi cabeza todavía estaba en shock, alucinando por completo, porque recordemos también que, acababa de tener contacto en primera persona con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, que había amenazado de muerte a mis padres, obligándonos a los tres a convertirnos en Mortifagos, y que además, esta era la primera vez que el chico de mis sueños desde que tenía 11 años, por primera vez desde que lo vi de lejos hacía seis largos años, por primerísima vez, me había mirado, y ya conocía de mi existencia. Aunque trataba de negar mis sentimientos aun existentes hacia él, no podía evitar sentir cómo un pedacito de mi angustia se desvanecía. También tuve tiempo de examinarlo a él. Cómo caminaba, con elegancia y clase, como probablemente fue educado. Su traje negro de costura de alta calidad, que se acomodaba en su cuerpo a la perfección, como hecho a medida (que era lo que me imaginaba). Su bonito pelo rubio platino, que a medida que iba madurando fue cogiendo forma, ahora estaba bastante más corto que antes, con un flequillo hacia el lado derecho de su frente, le daba puntos extra de sofisticación. Me empezaba a quedar absorta en esos agradables pensamientos, cuando de repente se paró en seco frente a dos puertas casi gemelas, una al lado de otra, las últimas antes de llegar al final del pasillo. Me miró inexpresivamente desde su perspectiva bastante más alta que la mía, ya que me llevaba al menos treinta centímetros.

"La de la izquierda es la tuya, la otra la mía. De acuerdo?"

"S-Si."

"Pues ya está. Ahí la tienes, toda tuya." Dijo mientras abría la puerta de mi nueva habitación, para a continuación cederme el paso con un gesto de su brazo derecho hacia el interior de ella.

"Gracias." No me salían las palabras. Era la primera vez que me hablaba, y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"Hasta mañana." Se alejó sin más, casi sin darle tiempo a acabar de pronunciar la frase.

"Hasta…" oí que se cerraba la puerta de al lado"… mañana." Dije en un tono más bajo casi para mí. No me había dado tiempo a contestarle. No podía articular una sílaba. Él provocaba un colapso total de mis capacidades sólo con mirarle. Ahora que estaba tan cerca, y me estaba hablando, me reduje a un cuerpo semi-consciente incapaz de reaccionar. Estaba claro que así no iba a avanzar en mi intento de olvidarlo. ¿¡Cómo demonios lo iba a hacer si todos los días, hasta sabe Merlín cuando, tendré que verlo en todas partes!? Esto me estaba sobrepasando, y empezaba a enfadarme con todo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Siento mucho la tardanza, estoy falta de inspiración :(**

* * *

Capítulo 5.

Cerré la puerta y me puse a ordenar mis cosas mientras le echaba un vistazo al cuarto, y miraba por la ventana, que daba al jardín delantero. Debo admitir que la decoración y el aspecto general de la mansión era bastante de mi agrado, los colores grises, negros y verdes oscuros… los largos pasillos… ventanales enormes y luminosos… altos techos en toda la construcción, que constaba de una planta baja, dos pisos con habitaciones, y una posible biblioteca de tamaño considerable, y un tercer piso donde se alzaban los tejados de las torres. Una cama de tamaño matrimonial con una colcha mullida y múltiples cojines encima, protegida con un bonito y elegante dosel de un color verdoso muy Slytherin. El mobiliario se limitaba a poco más que una mesita de noche de estilo romántico de puro roble, bastante antigua, y un armario tipo barroco en madera maciza de pino, aunque bastante oscuro por los años. Me acerqué a la ventana para encontrarme con el mayordomo que me acompañó hasta la sala de la dichosa reunión, hablando con el chofer que me había traído. La verdad, me sentía como una chica de alta sociedad, y esta sensación de grandeza y poder, me encantaba. Siempre decepcionada y frustrada porque, como dije al principio, en mi interior me sentía muy noble, en el sentido de que sabía que llevaba en mí el espíritu que suelen tener las personas ricas y poderosas, elegantes y con clase, que viven en mansiones y tienen criados, que se sienten superiores a otros, que disponen de un prestigio importante gracias a su apellido…

Yo era todo lo contrario, ni criados, ni patrimonio, ni elegancia, ni mansión, ni poder, y mucho menos apellido con prestigio. Ni en sueños me codearía con gente como esta familia. Sin embargo, allí estaba, por una razón u otra, logré pisar una mansión y ser atendida como una señorita de la 'nueva burguesía'.

Rondaban las ocho de la tarde, y mi intención era quedarme allí recluida hasta la mañana siguiente. No tenía ganas de nada. Ni de hablar con nadie, ni de ver a mis padres, de nada. Solo quería estar allí sentada en el borde de una cama ajena a la mía, y reflexionar sobre todo lo que había sucedido ese día: primero me sacan a prisa y corriendo de Hogwarts, después, me llevan a la mansión de los Malfoy, para encontrarme cara a cara con Draco, la persona que menos quería encontrarme, a quien estaba empezando a odiar por haberme hecho daño sin ni siquiera habernos conocido, cuando la culpa era solo mía por ser una estúpida niña con demasiadas esperanzas e imaginación, luego, acaban convirtiéndome a la fuerza en Mortífago, teniendo Lord Voldemort un inquietante interés en mi mente, cosa que todavía me daba escalofríos. Parecía una pesadilla. No merecía todo esto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? Y unas tímidas lágrimas asomaron en mis ojos, que en cuestión de segundos se acabaron convirtiendo en un llanto desesperado y ahogado.

Empezaron a venirme pensamientos oscuros a la mente. Una profunda tristeza que aumentaba gradualmente mis lágrimas. Me sentía sola, vacía. Nadie me comprendería, porque no había persona humana que estuviese pasando por lo que yo sufría desde hacía unas horas. El mundo se me vino abajo. No tenía nada en lo que creer. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Iba a caer de nuevo en la depresión? O mejor dicho, ¿iba a subir un escalón más, camino a la depresión máxima? Si en ese momento decidiesen sacrificarme, no pondría ningún impedimento.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, dos breves golpes de nudillos y abrió lentamente la puerta. Definitivamente, ese no era mi día, porque no era otro que Draco, todavía ataviado con su traje negro que le sentaba tan perfectamente bien (cosa que volvió a pasar por mi cabeza en ese mismo momento).

"Am… Se me había olvidado lo de la reunión de mañana que mi madre me comentó antes…" pronunció de corrido en cuanto se asomó por la puerta, para detenerse en seco al encontrase sus ojos con la imagen de un río de lágrimas saliendo de los míos. Intenté secarlas en seguida, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya había caído en el ridículo y la vergüenza a la que me sometía a mí misma mostrándome con esa imagen ante él. Quería desaparecer. O volver atrás en el tiempo y evitar esta escena. Pero no era posible. Debía continuar. Pasaron unos segundos en los que ambos nos quedamos como petrificados. Él con cara de confusión, y yo avergonzada sin saber cómo salvarme de este mal trago.

"¿E-estás llorando? ¿En serio?" dijo casi en tono de sarcasmo.

Me esforcé para poder asentir con la cabeza en respuesta a su estúpida pregunta.

"Si…Si quieres me voy y vuelvo cuando estés más…" comentó un poco más serio mientras iba cerrando lentamente la puerta.

"No." Respondí casi apresuradamente. En realidad no quería que se fuera. Era la primera persona que veía desde hacía dos horas de pura agonía, y el hecho de que fuese él, incrementaba aún más el efecto curativo de la compañía, o de una breve visita a mi cuarto. Me enjugué los ojos de nuevo. "¿Decías?" me sorprendí a mí misma al tratarle con esa seguridad y sobre todo, por tratarlo como un igual y no como ese dios en lo alto del pedestal, como yo lo tenía idealizado.

Entró en la habitación y se detuvo a pocos metros de la puerta, manteniendo la distancia entre nosotros. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y casi sin mantener contacto visual, comenzó:

"Em… Mi madre, me pidió que te avisase de una segunda reunión mañana por la tarde en la misma sala."

"Ah. Gracias. Algo… más?"

"Que-que yo sepa…. No."

"Bien." Me quedé mirando cabizbaja a mi antebrazo aún dolorido y algo rojizo.

"Bueno. Pues… no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, así que…" se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, se detuvo antes de salir sin girarse hacia mí "y… se te pasará en una noche. Mañana ni lo notarás. Créeme. Hasta mañana… otra vez." Salió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Esta fue la primera vez que me habló sin su tono de superioridad e impertinencia. Era más bien como el hermano mayor que te da un consejo por su propia experiencia. Fue un momento bastante agradable y de gran ayuda, ya que después de esto, mi cabeza dejó de pensar en lo negativo y, tras tumbarme en la cama con la misma ropa que llevaba, me quedé plácidamente dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Como recompensa por mis tardanzas y mi falta de ideas, aquí viene un capítulo extra largo que espero disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Os va a sorprender, estoy segura. Pero no quiero decir nada. :D**

* * *

Capítulo 6.

Desperté de golpe. Abrí los ojos tan rápido que la luz del día, que entraba por el ventanal de mi habitación, me dejó ciega por un momento. Había olvidado cerrar las cortinas, y ahí estaba mi recompensa. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor y recordé dónde estaba. Me desperecé lentamente y salí del cuarto. Bajé las escaleras y, tras una breve búsqueda en la planta baja, encontré lo que parecía ser el comedor. Allí estaban mis padres charlando con Narcissa Malfoy. Parecía una agradable conversación, como ignorando los acontecimientos recientes.

"Buenos días, hija. Has descansado?" mi madre parecía algo preocupada.

"S-Si" vacilé al responder "se podría decir que si"

"Estupendo. Ven a comer algo, Elisabeth. Lo necesitas."

"Mmmm… preferiría darme un baño antes, eso me aclarará las ideas, creo…"

"Oh! Claro, sin problema. El mayordomo te mostrará la sala de baños. Allí tómate tu tiempo, querida."

"Muchas gracias, señora Ma-" me interrumpió una voz antes de terminar

"Narcissa, puedes llamarme Narcissa de ahora en adelante."

"De acuerdo, tomaré nota." sonreí y me di la vuelta para seguir al mayordomo.

Todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, esperando a que el Señor Tenebroso comenzase a hablar. Tras dos largos minutos inició su explicación:

"Como he dicho antes, necesito alcanzar mi objetivo satisfactoriamente. Para ello ya he adjudicado a Bellatrix y a estos dos descerebrados una misión de ataque. Mientras, los demás quedáis reservados para otro tipo de misiones. Y... bueno. Tengo más planes especiales." se pausó por un instante. "La pureza de la sangre. Sabemos todos los presentes que es esencial en mis objetivos para el futuro. Otra de mis prioridades es mantener una generación de magos de sangre pura y con determinación suficiente como para llevarlo a cabo." rió para sí mismo. Se levantó de su asiento y empezó a pasear lentamente por detrás de las sillas de cada uno. "Ahhh... la juventud... "dijo entre suspiros falsos "Como habreis podido apreciar, tenemos a dos jóvenes magos entre nosotros. Justo como yo planeé. Me metí en la mente de la compleja Elisabeth para comprobar que realmente era el alma que buscaba para este... experimento, consistente en traer a la vida a un mago con la sangre más pura posible combinada con un pensamiento oscuro y complejo, capaz de sustituirme en el futuro tras mi ausencia. Para ello, tengo un pequeño trabajo para nuestros benjamines..." se detuvo tras el asiento de Draco, quien tenía una mirada más bien asustada y confusa, como si viese venir lo que pasaría a continuación, exactamente igual que yo. "Draco, mi leal joven. Tu familia es conocida por ser la que mejor ha conservado la línea de sangre, generación tras generación, hasta llegar a tí, heredero de toda esa pureza, que..." el Señor Oscuro se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa "combinada con el espíritu y el determinado interior de la joven Elisabeth, formarían a mi perfecto sucesor."

Me quedé totalmente en blanco, sin respuesta. Incrédula tras haber escuchado todas esas palabras. No podían ser ciertas. Tenía que estar de broma. Cómo iba yo a interferir en la pureza de una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico? Es que estamos locos? Y lo que más resonaba en mi cabeza, que tenía que "fusionar" mi don con el suyo. Y que yo sepa... sólo... hay... una... forma... natural... de hacer eso... posible!

"En un plazo de dos días, os pido que cumpláis este especial y personal deseo que acabo de exponer. Para aclarar: engendrar a un digno heredero de mi poder." nos miró a ambos "podéis retiraros en este momento para... comenzar el proceso. Me encargaré de que no os permitan separaros de la misma estancia hasta que no hayáis completado vuestra... delicada e íntima misión."

Totalmente en shock, me levanté y me dirigí al pasillo, en el cual respiré hondo porfin. Empecé a dar pasos de un lado al otro, tratando de mentalizarme de que lo que acababa de ocurrir era cierto. Al minuto, Draco apareció y me buscó con la mirada. Hizo un gesto para indicarme que empezase a caminar y me limité a seguirle en silencio. Entró en su cuarto, dudé un poco, pero un movimiento perezoso en su brazo derecho en forma de invitación me empujó a entrar. Cerré la puerta de espaldas al cuarto, apoyé mi frente en la puerta ya cerrada, respiré y empecé a notar un aumento de mis pulsaciones, y un aumento en 'crescendo' de la temperatura de mis mejillas. En mi vida me había sentido más avergonzada que ahora. Vale a lo de ser obligada a sentarme frente a él para las reuniones de los Mortífagos... pero lo de ahora!? Seis años enteros de total adoración hacia él, de imaginarme situaciones como la que estaba ocurriendo (o iba a ocurrir de un momento a otro) en ese preciso instante. Eran solo pensamientos, y numerosas veces deseando que se cumpliesen, hasta que perdí la esperanza, para ahora ser sometida a una forzosa situación similar a esas. Increíble. Mi cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a todo esto, estaba cada vez más nerviosa, con un constante aumento de mi ritmo cardíaco y de la temperatura de mis mejillas.

Eché un vistazo al cuarto. Decorado con tonos verdes, muy Slytherin, como no. Mucho más grande que el mío, aunque casi similar en mobiliario y ventanal. Un escritorio con dos montoncitos de libros, una pluma junto a su tinta, y unas cuantas hojas para escribir. Bastante acogedor para lo que esperaba. Como tampoco me esperaba que él estuviese estirado en su cama extra grande, con expresión pensativa y seria observando el techo. No sabía que hacer, así que me senté cuidadosamente en la silla del escritorio, situado a un lado de la cama. Tras unos incómodos minutos se percató de mi aburrimiento, mejor dicho, mi incomodidad tanto por la situación como por mi situación.

"No prefieres algo más cómodo? Ese sitio es más duro que una roca, odio sentarme ahí." dijo mirándome inexpresivamente. Asentí encogiéndome de hombros tímidamente, todavía sobrecogida por el hecho de estar donde estaba y con quien estaba.

"Puedes acercarte, al fin y al cabo tendremos que hacerlo en algún momento." Apartó sus piernas un poco dejando un espacio libre en su cama. Me levanté lentamente y de la misma forma me senté a los pies de la misma, sin querer ocupar mucho espacio.

"Así que Ravenclaw, eh? Bueno. Al menos no eres una Hufflepuff, o peor, una Gryffindor. Esos dichosos Gryffindor y su querido Potter." dijo con tono despectivo. "San Potter, siempre protegido por Dumbledore. Que vergüenza. Son los privilegiados por tener al 'elegido' entre ellos." gesticuló unas comillas en la palabra 'elegido'.

"Lo sé. He estado ahí seis años viendo todo eso igual que los demás." mi voz sonaba en un tono bajo por la timidez.

"Oh! No eres una simpatizante de Potter? Pocas personas en ese colegio piensan lo mismo."

"La verdad es que pasaba mucho de ese tema. No era muy de mi gusto todo aquello, y me acusaban de defensora del mal, aunque en realidad pensaban que lo decía en broma y no me guardaban rencor."

"A que te refieres con que no era muy de tu gusto?"

"Em... tenía otro tipo de gustos, bastantes distintos a los de los demás. Y digamos que... tambien del resto de mis compañeras." reí para mi, sin mantener contacto visual, sabiendo lo que acababa de decir.

"Elisabeth?" me dirigió una sonrisa amable.

"Ese es mi nombre, lo sé."

"Empiezas a caerme bien."

Estuvimos conversando así durante horas. Cada vez adquiriendo mayor confianza. Relajando la tensión que tenía, hasta llegar a olvidarme de ello. Inconscientemente, mi posición se fue relajando también, de forma que cada vez estábamos unos centímetros más cerca, debido a la conversación fluida y amena que manteníamos. Al final llegó un momento en que estaba justo a su lado. Tantas horas allí metida no sabía ni en que hora vivía, consulté el reloj y vi que habíamos estado así hasta las tres de la madrugada, por eso estaba tan cansada.

"Me muero de sueño." dije de golpe.

"La verdad es que yo también. Será mejor que descansemos, creo." se enjugó los ojos con las manos, que luego pasó por su pelo, lo que me pareció realmente adorable desde mi punto de vista de admiradora-adoradora-que trataba de olvidarlo y odiarlo aunque estaba siendo imposible.

Me acurruqué en un lado de la cama, de forma que, para evitar situaciones incómodas, me recosté con la cabeza en el pie de la cama, y los pies donde la almohada. Draco me miró con cara de 'qué demonios haces'.

"No hace falta que hagas eso. No eres un perro. Ven a este lado, todavía no como." sonrió amablemente.

"Está bien." y me recosté a su lado. Le dí la espalda, ya que no estaba preparada todavía para mentalizarme de que estaba durmiendo en la misma cama que el chico de mis sueños. No tardé mucho en quedarme dormida.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré a milímetros de la cara de Draco, que todavía dormía. Casi sufro un ataque al corazón al verlo tan tan TAN cerca. Estaba adorable, tan lleno de paz, tan tranquilo, sin su característico gesto de superioridad, parecía el niño que una vez vi hacía seis años, libre de preocupaciones, solo él. Tan lleno de pureza. Su imagen era casi semidivina, un ángel caído todavía igual de perfecto. Estaba tan hipnotizada por ello, que no me dí cuenta de que se había despertado, y que me estaba mirando sonriendo para sí mismo, probablemente por mi cara de estúpida examinando detenidamente cada milímetro de su cara, así como su despeinado pelo, el flequillo tapando parte de su frente de una forma tan natural y a la vez tan estratégica que era digno de admirar hasta el fin de los tiempos. Tras percatarme de que había pasado casi un minuto, me levanté de golpe y me fui a sentar a la silla del escritorio.

Había un libro de Agatha Christie, como el que yo tenía en mi maleta. Lo abrí y busqué la página en la que me había quedado.

"También lees estos libros muggles? La verdad, merecen la pena, son buenísimos." se levantó y se acercó al escritorio, se paró tras el respaldo de la silla, a mis espaldas.

"Tengo este mismo libro en mi maleta. Lo he leído un montón de veces. Son geniales."

Noté el tacto de una mano en mi hombro, lo que me provocó un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Era cálido y firme. Al instante se fue desplazando hacia mi cuello, donde sí pude percibir la suavidad de su mano acariciando mi piel. Un escalofrío de mayor magnitud volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo, mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Se inclinó hasta que pude escuchar su respiración en mi oído. Mis pulsaciones se dispararon.

"Ahm. El capítulo donde empieza a sospechar quien lo había asesinado. Me encanta." comentó.

No obtuvo respuesta, ya que estaba paralizada por la situación en la que me encontraba. Él solo estaba comentando el libro, cuando yo me imaginaba que tenía otras intenciones. Todavía agarrándome suavemente por el hombro, giró la silla hacia él y se arrodilló frente a mí. Yo no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, así que me quedé cabizbaja, sonrojada y a punto de sufrir un infarto. Posó su mano izquierda en una de mis rodillas, y con la otra mano alcanzó mi mentón, que delicadamente alzó para obligarme a mirarle.

"Es que eras invisible? Cómo es que hasta hace unos días no te había visto en Hogwarts? Te escondías o algo así?"

"No. Sólo que nunca nos encontramos, no estaba en tu entorno, no era de Slytherin, no era como todas aquellas que te rodeaban y que me superan en todo lo que a muchos importa, la imagen. Tú no me veías pero yo si. Día tras día. Seis años." dije de corrido y sin mirarle a los ojos.

"Te superan en... que?"

"Imagen. A todo el mundo le importa más la imagen. Por eso esas personas te rodeaban, mientras gente simple y poco agraciada como yo, pasamos desapercibidos ante vuestras miradas." Aparté su mano y me levanté para caminar hasta el lado opuesto del cuarto.

"Créeme, si te hubiese conocido antes, no pasarías desapercibida."

"Ya." mi tono se volvió seco y sarcástico.

"No me crees?" oí como se acercaba y se paraba frente a mi.

"Es que me resulta imposible pensar que en algún momento de nuestras vidas nos llegaríamos a encontrar. Gente como tu no se mezcla con gente como yo. No me molesta, solo que me parece poco creíble tu argumento de 'si te hubiese conocido no pasarías desapercibida', cuando en realidad es lo que ha pasado, de no ser por este incidente al que me han obligado a participar."

"Bien. Tú ganas, pero yo en eso no tengo culpa." endureció su tono.

"Claro que no! Quien te obliga a mirar más allá de tus narices!"

"Que!? Yo siempre he estado al tanto de todo y de todos. No solo estoy en mi entorno, también observo, para tu información."

"No te lo voy a negar. Pero he de decir que tu sentido de la observación no es muy efectivo, por lo que veo." elevé mi tono de voz.

"En serio? Desde cuando estas en mi mente para controlar lo que observo y lo que no?"

"No me hace falta, solo con escucharte se puede deducir."

"Deducir, no afirmar."

"Es que siempre tienes que ser el último en responder!?" estaba de los nervios y exploté "Soy Draco Malfoy y siempre tengo que ganar a todo porque soy" mi imitación sarcástica fue interrumpida por una acción inmediata que él provocó utilizando sus brazos para acercarme aún más, y chocando sus labios con los míos, impidiéndome hablar. El primer impulso que tuve fue rechazo, tratando de librarme de sus brazos sobre mí. El segundo, al ver que no era capaz, fue el de reflexionar. El chico que adoraba, que admiraba día tras día, que tanto tiempo llegué a dedicar, el chico de mis sueños, inalcanzable, estaba besándome. Siendo este mi primer beso, los demás no contaban por ser simples roces con duración de milisegundos. El tercer impulso, devolver el beso, permitiendo que él dominase mis labios con los suyos. Se intensificaba cada segundo. Relajé mi cuerpo y me dejé llevar, instintivamente mis manos fueron a parar a sus hombros, la diferencia de altura no me daba a más. Esto mismo debió notar él, porque al momento me cogió por la cintura permitiendo que mis piernas se entrelazaran en la suya. Así, mis brazos llegaron de lleno a sus hombros, rodearon su cuello y mis manos se deslizaron por su pelo desde la nuca. Otro impulso lo obligó a acercarse a la pared mas cercana y a empujar mi espalda contra ella, acentuando e intensificando todavía más la fuerza del beso. Cuando la falta de aire nos obligó a parar, separamos nuestros labios y con esto, al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, me sonrojé, me avergoncé y bajé la mirada sonriendo. Era tan irreal. Sobrepasaba mis expectativas. Mis sentimientos a flor de piel. Sentí cómo arrimaba su frente contra la mía, obligándome a mirar fijamente a esos inquietantes ojos gris azulados, que provocó un repentino cambio de mi estado de ánimo.

No sólo era esa imagen idealizada de lo que llegó a ser algo como un dios, que con solo mirar de lejos, lograba lo que nadie hacía. Aquel que nunca me había hablado, ni siquiera me había visto. Sentía que lo sabía todo de él, cuando él ni sabía que existía. Esa frustración me llevó a crear un odio hacia su persona, cuando sólo se trataba de un asunto entre mis sentimientos, mi mente y yo. Era como intocable, inalcanzable. En mi vida me esperaba que tras acabar los estudios allí lo volvería a ver. Como tampoco esperaba que en el año y medio que me quedaban hasta despedirme de Hogwarts, me ocurriría algun tipo de coincidencia que nos uniese a los dos porfín. Por ello, mi cabeza empezó a hacer memoria, recordando mis buenos y malos momentos provocados por este complicado sentimiento. Era una situación tan increíble que no me la podía creer, y por tanto, me cubrió una repentina tristeza visible por las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos.

En estos segundos, yo ya había apartado la vista de él, cabizbaja, ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo. Draco continuaba con lo que habíamos empezado hacía unos instantes, sus manos situadas en mi cadera, ahora comenzaban un recorrido ascendiente por mi camisa del uniforme de Ravenclaw que aún llevaba, y que lentamente iba descubriendo mi piel. Ahí fue cuando el pánico se apoderó de mí, así como os complejos que tenía y que estaban permanentemente recordándome mis carencias físicas. Me sentía muy avergonzada por ello, así que rápidamente me aparté de él empujándolo con todas las fuerzas que pude sacar en ese momento. Su cara de incredulidad lo decía todo.

"Qué... Pero qué pasa!?" alzando una ceja, preguntó desde el mismo lugar donde lo dejé tras mi movimiento brusco.

Yo me encontraba sin fuerzas para responder, sollozando frente a la puerta, tratando de abrila, aunque resultó inútil, porque nuestros padres se habían encargado de seguir las órdenes de Voldemort a rajatabla encerrándonos allí dentro durante dos días. Apoyé mi frente en la fría madera de la puerta, mis manos también sobre ella, como tratando de empujarla y tirarla abajo. Sin resultado, en esa posición me quedé, todavía llorando en silencio.

"Es que te vas a pasar ahí toda la eternidad sin explicarme por qué lo haces?" oí a mis espaldas el tono de protesta característico de Malfoy. No respondí. "No piensas responder? Estupendo." sacó su tono sarcástico.

Pasaron unos minutos silenciosos. Necesitaba descansar mi cuerpo, así que estando todavía en la misma posición, lentamente me senté en el suelo, apoyando mi espalda en un mueble situado a la derecha de la puerta y doblando mis rodillas, me abracé a ellas hundiendo mi cabeza en ellas. Tras otros tantos minutos en silencio, escuché cómo Draco se acercaba a mí, y a continuación ponerse de cuclillas a mi lado para estar a mi altura. Aunque estaba de perfil, pude percibir que no apartó la vista de mí en ningún momento.

"No voy a irme de aquí sin una explicación. Tengo todo el día." su voz era seria pero suave.

No tenía manera de librarme, así que respiré hondo y todavía con los ojos cerrados le contesté.

"Esta situación me supera. No puedo asumir que alguien como tú esté siendo obligado a hacer esto con alguien como yo. Prefiero que me ejecuten por negarme a ello. Pero esto no puede suceder porque no... no cumplo con... los requerimientos necesarios para realizar esta... tarea. Es muy difícil. Imposible."

"Alguien como yo? Alguien como tu? Requerimientos? Imposible? No lo capto, la verdad."

"Es que es tan difícil?"

"Tal como lo explicas, si."

"Que puede que mi interior sea lo que el Señor Oscuro busca, pero lo que no ha contado es el exterior."

"Exterior?"

"Tratas de hacérmelo difícil, eh?"

"Es que si no eres más explícita no logro adivinar tus pensamientos, por el momento no se hacerlo, lo llegaré a hacer, pero por ahora no." se rió para si mismo.

"Que mi interior es el correcto, pero mi exterior no. No puedo hacer esto porque no soy lo suficientemente buena en el exterior como lo soy en el interior."

"A eso te referías? A que tienes complejos? Que os pasa a todas con esos rollos? No logro entenderlo. Os pasáis la vida pensando que hay que mejorar esto y lo otro en vuestro cuerpo para nada. Hay cosas más importantes en la vida que andar preocupándose de esas estupideces. Es posible que no me creas, porque me imagino la opinión que tienes sobre mi forma de actuar, la que todos tienen. Pero déjame que te diga una cosa, no soy tan superficial como aparento. En Hogwarts doy esa imagen, pero en realidad no pienso así. Creo que una de las claves para alcanzar poder exitosamente es quererse a sí mismo. Si estás orgulloso de tu persona, tanto física como mentalmente, adquieres una seguridad y determinación muy necesarias para ser poderoso."

"Y si no te sientes orgulloso de tu exterior?"

"No estás orgullosa de tu exterior?"

"Creo que he dejado bien claro que no."

"Pues eso puedo arreglarlo."

E inmediatamente después de decir estas palabras, se acercó un poco hacia mí y me cogió en brazos al estilo nupcial y se acercó a la cama, donde me posó delicadamente sin apartar la vista de mis ojos llorosos y avergonzados. En ningún momento,desde que dijo esas cuatro palabras dejó de sonreír de la forma más bonita y adorable que jamás habría imaginado, ahí sentado al borde de la cama. Tras descalzarme, comenzó ascendiendo lentamente con sus suaves y firmes manos por mis piernas, hasta que se encontró con mi falda plisada, bajo la cual siguió su camino, decidiéndose a los dos segundos por hacer una pausa para alcanzar la cintura de la misma y a continuación bajarla a lo largo de mi cadera, pasando por mis muslos, las rodillas, los tobillos y finalmente desaparecer por mis pies, todavía cubiertos con las medias altas que me llegaban hasta justo debajo de la rodilla. Volvió a donde se detuvo, dejando cada una de sus manos agarrar firmemente cada lado de mis caderas, seguidamente se desplazaron hasta el último botón de mi blanca camisa, lo desabrochó, siguió con el de arriba, y el siguiente, hasta llegar a descubrir por completo mi vientre. Ahí se situaba mi punto conflictivo, odiaba esa parte de mi cuerpo, no quería que nadie lo viese, y la última persona que quería que la viese, era la misma que en ese momento la estaba viendo. Me miró, y al ver que me sonrojaba y que mi cara se tornaba de perpleja a preocupada, me dedicó una de esas famosas media sonrisas que tanto lo caracterizan. Sus manos se volvieron a posar en mi cadera, notaba como se agarraba fuertemente a ella, y prosiguió su camino hacia mi cintura y mis costillas, sin soltarse en ningún momento de mi cuerpo. Hizo otra pausa para volver a los botones restantes de la camisa, la cual estaba ahora solo cubriendo mis brazos. Manteniendo la caballerosidad que también poseía, esquivó mi busto para ir directamente a mi clavícula. Ahí se esmeró en acariciar de arriba a abajo, de derecha a izquierda toda esa zona, para llegar hasta mis hombros, desde los cuales metió sus manos por las mangas de mi camisa, deslizándolas hasta mis manos, por las que al final desaparecieron. En ese momento, solo mi ropa interior cubría mi cuerpo. Todavía perpleja y fascinada por el asombroso tacto de Draco, traté de memorizar todos y cada uno de esos movimientos. Decidí buscar su mirada, la cual nunca se había apartado de la mía. Ya no sentía aquella tristeza, y las ganas de llorar se habían desvanecido. Le sonreí. Me respondió con otra sonrisa encantadora que provocó que me echase a reír. Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó. Cuando se apartó, me incorporé sentándome en la cama, y como si se tratase de un acto reflejo, me lancé hacia él y presioné mis labios contra los suyos con tanta fuerza como pude. No quería separarnos ni un segundo, así que rodeé con mis brazos su cuello e intensifiqué el beso. Me volvió a coger entre sus brazos y me devolvió al lugar donde me había tumbado, esta vez él hizo lo mismo, y se acabó situando justo encima de mí, mirándome con esos preciosos ojos. Mis instintos me llevaron a empujarlo hacia mi lado, de forma que pude ser yo la que estaba sobre él, mientras se deshacía de la camisa que llevaba, destapando su pálido y bien construido torso. Cuántas veces me lo había imaginado, y ahí estaba, tan real como la luz del día. Mis sueños estaban haciéndose realidad, por fin. Pero de repente, mi vista se hacía borrosa, cada vez más, hasta que al final todo se hizo oscuro y...

Abrí los ojos tan rápido como un rayo para darme cuenta de que estaba metida en una de las enormes bañeras de la sala de baños de la mansión. Todo había sido un sueño. La reunión, la 'íntima' misión, los dos encerrados en su cuarto, las conversaciones, los besos... Todo fruto de mi subconsciente. Me odiaba a mi misma por existir. Hasta mi mente me traicionaba. Así no se podía vivir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me siento horrible por haberos dejado tanto tiempo sin nuevos capítulos, pero vengo cargada de ideas. He estado pensando muchas cosas y ya tengo mucho planificado para continuar la historia. De momento, mis más sinceras disculpas :( ...y espero que os guste ^^**

**AAAAH! Y he decidido hacer un pequeño cambio temporal. Al principio dice que ya había pasado medio curso y que era febrero cuando llegó a la Mansión. Pues bien, para encajar mejor los hechos, ignoremos eso y hagamos como que todavía está en el inicio del curso, sobre los últimos días de septiembre.**

**Así que recordadlo. Estamos a principios del 6º curso en Hogwarts de Elisabeth Hardy. **

**Gracias :)**

* * *

Capítulo 7.

Todavía me estaba recuperando de la extraña sensación que aquel sueño me había dejado. Parecía tan real. Podía sentir de nuevo todos los estímulos que afectaban a mi cuerpo provocando aquellas acciones en mí. Transcurrida la mañana, el mediodía y media tarde, pude comprobar que todo fue fruto de mi subconsciente.

Empezaba a oscurecer y la iluminación tornaba el cielo azulado con nubes y claros a un color tormentoso grisáceo similar al de los ojos de... Oh no. Otra vez no. Siempre aparecía su imagen en mi cabeza repentinamente. Así era imposible olvidarlo.

Tras recibir al resto de mortífagos, ambas familias pasamos a la misma sala del día anterior. Me senté en el mismo lugar. Los nervios, la intriga y el miedo aumentaban por momentos hasta que al cabo de unos largos diez minutos, el Señor Tenebroso hizo su entrada en nuestra presencia. En cuanto se sentó comenzó a hablar, con la introducción de sus metas, sus ideales y sus objetivos. A continuación ordenó a sus sicarios, los mortífagos menos valiosos intelectual y potencialmente cuya fuerza bruta, su apariencia aterradora y su carencia de valores, los convertía en unos simples matones. Su misión? Sembrar el terror y el caos allí donde Voldemort les indicaba cada día. El segundo tema parecía ser de nuevo un recordatorio. Su plan para librarse para siempre de Dumbledore. Lo cual me dejó helada, ya que él era símbolo de paz y la seguridad en Hogwarts, sin él, el colegio se vendría abajo. Pero más helada me dejó cuando nombró a Draco. Único encargado de tan horrible tarea de asesinar a nuestro director. Si existiesen palabras para describir su expresión facial, podría dar todos los detalles con total exactitud sin tener que recurrir a términos como: horrorizado, nervioso, confuso, asustado, resignado, e incluso diría que petrificado ante la idea de que a sus tempranos 17 años tenía que arrebatarle la vida a alguien. Aunque parecía algo ya comentado con anterioridad en reuniones previas a mi llegada, Draco seguía manteniendo esa cara de 'que alguien me saque de aquí, no quiero hacer esto'. Sorprendentemente, tragó saliva, aclaró la voz y con una tímida pero determinada voz dijo:

-"No le fallaré. Es mi misión y la cumpliré, mi señor."

-"Así lo espero mi joven Draco."

Tras unos segundos de silencio incómodo, Voldemort depositó su mirada hasta mi posición, mejor dicho, la de mis padres.

-"Jane. Oliver. Acercaos."

Con esto se levantaron los tres de sus asientos, no sin antes mi madre cogerme la mano fuertemente como si nunca más lo pudiese volver a hacer, mientras mi padre posaba una mano firme sobre mi hombro como aportándome seguridad. Esto no tenía buena pinta, pensé. Los tres se situaron en el espacio libre frente a la chimenea.

- "Ahora, Elisabeth, querida, acércate tu también."

Su voz provocaba escalofríos, pero no me negué. Intuyendo que algo malo iba a pasar, mientras me levantaba y me apartaba de la mesa, eché un ultimo vistazo a mi razón de sonreir. Porque, qué demonios! No podía negar que todavía era la luz de mis días.

-"Bien. Como he comprobado, necesitas un... impulso que te haga resurgir todo tu potencial para ser el mortífago poderoso que espero que seas, Elisabeth. Como te dije ayer, conozco todo acerca de tu debilidad, y de cómo puede llegar a cambiarte, pero también es cierto que esa debilidad me será útil por el momento e incluso en un futuro, así que pensé... qué es lo más importante en tu vida después de tu debilidad? Tus padres. Quieras o no, son los que te han criado, y los quieres. Cuando exploré tu interior, comprobé que, aunque ni siquiera tú misma lo sepas, tu corazón, tu alma sólo responde al nombre de una cosa, concretamente de una persona. Así que pensé en darte yo mismo ese... impulso."

Y sin dudarlo, apuntó con su varita a mi padre y le mandó una maldición cruciatus mortal. Lo mismo hizo a mi madre. Así los dos cayeron desplomados al instante en el frío suelo, a poca distancia de mis pies.

Una angustia incontrolada me hizo gritar desconsoladamente, mientras un arrebato de furia me llevó a practicamente a abalanzarme sobre Voldemort de no ser por unos brazos que me rodearon y me detuvieron al momento. Era Narcissa. Sin apartar la vista de los cuerpos sin vida de mis padres, ella me sacó casi a rastras del salón para llevarme hasta unos sillones situados en un amplio espacio del pasillo. Allí permanecí sentada, con la mirada perdida, sin saber si llorar o gritar. De todas formas, mi cuerpo era incapaz de reaccionar. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero recuerdo que Narcissa se portó muy bien conmigo. Sentándose a mi lado y cogiendome de la mano. Diciéndome palabras consoladoras y acariciándome las mejillas. Su lado maternal volvió a resurgir.

-"Elisabeth, querida, deberías subir a tu cuarto y dormir un poco. Necesitas descansar y recuperarte. No crees?"

No recordaba cómo se hablaba, así que simplemente asentí.

-"Draco, amor, haz el favor de acompañarla. Y estate alerta por si acaso..."

-"Bien, madre. Buenas noches."

Saqué fuerzas de donde pude y me levanté, Narcissa me abrazó tiernamente y me acarició de nuevo la mejilla con una sonrisa triste. Esta vez, el camino hacia nuestras habitaciones fue menos distanciado ya que, incapaz de sentir nada en ese momento, seguía inmóvil, callada, con la mirada en la nada y sin fuerzas, no me percaté en absoluto de que caminábamos a la par el uno del otro. Como el ser insensible que era, no se molestó en dar ánimos ni muestras de preocupación. Eso si que no lo pasé por alto.

Sentada sobre mis piernas en la cama, mi cabeza no paraba de recordar el reciente suceso. La pérdida. El odio. La pena. La angustia. Memorias de momentos felices de mi infancia con mis padres aparecían de repente en mi mente, provocándo un profundo dolor imposible de medir. Ya nadie se haría cargo de mi. No tenía más familia que mis padres. No tenía a nadie más en mi vida que ellos. Y ahora se habían ido. Estaban muertos. Y yo estaba sola. Tendría que afrontar todo este calvario, toda esta horrible pesadilla de ser seguidora de Lord Voldemort, a la fuerza, pero lo era. La horrible pesadilla de no poder escapar de ese oscuro pozo en el que me había metido sin querer. Como dije al principio, sufría de una leve depresión provocada por las frustraciones de mi día a día. Hubo algún día muy muy malo en que la palabra 'suicidio' flotaba por mi cabeza, pero mi cobardía era superior a las ganas de irme de este mundo. En este momento, estaba en tal nivel de depresión y desesperación que esa palabra volvió a surgir. Y la idea empezaba a hacerse fuerte, hasta que me decidí. La última vez que iba a ver llover desde la ventana. La última vez que iba a ver este mundo. Un mundo que ya carecía de sentido para mi, como para tener el privilegio de vivir.

Cogí mi varita y pronuncié unas palabras que la convertían en un objeto cortante en su punta. Respiré hondo y ahí fue cuando rompí a llorar por primera vez después de lo sucedido. No podía soportar tanta presión, tanto dolor. Llanto angustioso y desesperado que iba en ascenso, incontrolable. Decidí acabar con él cuanto antes. Levanté la manga izquierda de mi camisa y allí estaba en mi antebrazo la marca que lo comenzó todo. Apunté con mi varita en mi muñeca y sin pensármelo dos veces, empecé a eliminar mi vida poco a poco. Me dí cuenta de que mis manos tenían unas venas bastante visibles y que posiblemente allí sería más efectivo. Exacto. De allí salía más sangre. Empecé a presionar. La rabia cubriendo mis entrañas. Dolía. Mucho. Pero más dolía seguir viviendo.

-"Mierda! Lo sabía! Es que lo sabía!" -una voz que al instante reconocí como la de Draco, gritaba desde la puerta de mi cuarto. Tras decir esto, se apresuró a venir hasta mi situación, y como un rayo, me agarró de la muñeca, sacó bruscamente mi varita de mi mano temblorosa y la arrojó al suelo lo más lejos posible. Yo no pude evitar revelarme y tratar de recuperarla, pero siendo él superior en fuerza, logró retenerme. Protesté sin hablar llorando como si mi vida dependiese de ello, pero no funcionó. Pasaron unos minutos y sorprendentemente, logré calmarme hasta que mi llanto desconsolado se convirtió en lágrimas y respiraciones fuertes cada minuto acompañadas de pequeños pucheros, rastro de mi anterior estado. La escena era bastante dramática. No dramática, pero si emotiva. Draco acabó sentándose en el lado de la cama, con su espalda hacia mí, para que no tuviese opción de revelarme, con su brazo derecho apoyado en su pierna, su mano en su mejilla. Con el otro simplemente trataba de evitar que yo moviese mi brazo derecho. Al final me rendí. Pasó un breve instante hasta que se sobresaltó y lo soltó, solo para alcanzar, echando la mano tras de sí, mi otro brazo cuidadosamente y llevárselo hasta adelante. Por encima de su hombro vi como lo examinaba, sacaba su varita y empezó a pasarla por encima de todos los cortes. Debía estar utilizando un hechizo no verbal curativo que en segundos cerraba todas las heridas. No pude evitar quejarme un poco al notar como se cerraban. Ya no lloraba.

-"Y encima te quejas? Encima que te trato de curar estas atrocidades... "- utilizó un tono menos exigente y altivo que el que normalmente tenía su voz. Sarcástico, pero amable. - "¿Por qué estabas tratando de... hacer esto?"- No respondí. Todavía no podía sacar fuerzas como para hablar. - "Bueno, no sé para qué hago una pregunta tan estúpida. La respuesta es evidente." - mentalmente agradecí que se autocontestase, ya que, si estuviese en mejor estado, le soltaría cualquier barbaridad ante semejante tontería.

Pasó un rato muy largo en que ninguno dijo nada ni hizo nada. Yo ya notaba cansancio en mi cuerpo, y mis párpados se cerraban. Mi estado de poca lucidez y de total desolación no me hizo retroceder cuando simplemente me dejé caer hacia delante, hundiendo mi cabeza en mis brazos apoyados en su espalda, que para ser sinceros, era realmente cómoda, ya que estaba inclinada hacia delante, al estar sus dos brazos apoyados en sus piernas, y sus manos posadas en ambos lados de su cara. Creo que también estaba medio dormido. Solo sé que de ahí a unos minutos mis ojos se cerraron por completo, dejándome sumida en un profundo sueño. No una pesadilla, sino un placentero sueño, gracias a la presencia de la persona que acababa de evitar mi desaparición de la faz de la Tierra.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

Desperté con una sensación de descanso en mi cuerpo, algo bastante increíble debido a todo lo ocurrido. Las sábanas y una colcha bien mullida me tapaban por completo hasta mis hombros. No recordaba haberme dormido así, pero lo dejé pasar. Una claridad cegadora se colaba por las grandes cortinas del ventanal. Por un momento ignoraba todos mis problemas, como si fuese un día normal. Me estiré tranquilamente en mi cómoda cama extra grande y comprobé la hora. Había dormido hasta las tres de la tarde. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de por qué había estado tan cansada como para dormir más de doce horas. No podría volver a ver a mis padres. No más sonrisas cómplices con papá. No más charlas con mamá. No más abrazos.

Salí de cama, me cambié a mi clásico uniforme de Ravenclaw y lentamente me dirigí al comedor de la planta baja. Tímidamente y medio avergonzada por el incidente de la noche anterior, me asomé por el marco de la puerta y recibir un efusivo abrazo de Narcissa, quien casi suelta alguna lágrima al verme allí de pié por mí misma. Me ofreció algo de comer mientras seguía con su interrogatorio sobre cómo me encontraba físicamente y sobre todo, emocionalmente. Sinceramente, estaba totalmente vacía. Qué iba a ser de mí ahora? Dónde iba a vivir? Pero esas cuestiones se aclararon cuando después de un largo rato, Narcissa comentó:

-"Elisabeth, cariño. Tienes algun otro... familiar cercano? Alguien con quien... quedarte."

Hice memoria, pero no encontré a nadie más en mi vida que mis difuntos padres. Abuelos fallecidos. Tios desaparecidos. Amigos de la familia? Ni loca me iba a quedar con esa gente desconocida. Me limité a negar con la cabeza.

-"Me lo imaginaba. Tu.. madre me lo había comentado alguna vez. Lo siento mucho, cariño. Sé como te debes sentir."- hizo una breve pausa y me miró apenada - "puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites. Esta semana Draco va a permanecer aquí para... preparar... lo de su tarea, así que puedes, si quieres, volver con él el domingo a Hogwarts. Y despues... lo dejo a tu elección. Si encuentras a alguien que te acoja, vete con él. Si no... yo te ofrezco mi casa y mi apoyo. Cuando te decidas avísame. Mientras tanto descansa y trata de recuperarte de esto. Es dificil, pero debes seguir adelante. Cuando necesites algo, no dudes en buscarme."- sonrió tiernamente y yo no pude evitar levantarme y abrazarla. Estaba siendo demasiado buena conmigo, y apenas me conocía.

-"Creo que le puedo responder hoy mismo, Narcissa. No tengo a nadie más, y no creo que encuentre a nadie tan protectora y amable como usted."- sonreí. -"sinceramente, es la primera persona que se muestra así conmigo aparte de mis padres. Me gustaría mucho."

-"Si es así como deseas, así será. Es un placer para mí acogerte como a una hija. Y de ahora en adelante tratémonos de 'tú', vale?"

-"Claro, Narcissa." - y le volví a abrazar. Presentí que esta mujer era maravillosa desde el primer instante, pero desde ese momento, no hizo más que demostrarme que estaba en lo cierto.

Era tarde noche cuando, en mi cama, recordé mi abandonado hobby pensando en una forma de evadirme de los malos pensamientos. Busqué en mi maleta y ahí estaba. Mi bloc de dibujo y mis lápices. Metí mis piernas heladas, por la baja temperatura de mi cuerpo, entre las sábanas y apoyé la espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Sin pensar comencé a dibujar durante no sé cuanto tiempo, pero ya había oscurecido. Mientras daba los últimos retoques a mi obra, oí abrir y cerrarse la puerta de al lado. Alcé la vista en el preciso instante en que 'mi salvador' pasaba por delante de mi puerta abierta. Pasó de largo, y yo simplemente suspiré desanimada, devolví mi mirada a mi creación y oí unos pasos acercándose. Volví a alzar la vista para ver a Draco con su clásica expresión seria pero relajada mirando hacia dentro de mi cuarto. Me sentía incómoda. Y el que entrase y se acercase hasta donde yo me hallaba, no me ayudaba. En un acto reflejo, escondí el bloc entre las sábanas a mi izquierda, porque lo cierto era que la persona que se acercaba a mi, era la misma que estaba dibujando. En cuanto se detuvo, no dudó en coger mi brazo izquierdo y examinarlo de cerca, para comprobar la curación de las heridas, supongo.

-"Sigues muda o ya puedes contestar?" - me miró desafiante. Pero qué gracia le debía de hacer tratar de intimidar a la gente así?

-"Qué pasa?"- usé mi tono pasivo, para dar a entender que no estaba de humor para sus tonterías.

-"Ah! Veo que ya puedes!" - se rió para sí, como si acabase de contarle un chiste -"Me podrías explicar por qué demonios te estabas haciendo esto? Y no me refiero a la razón, sé perfectamente por qué querías tirar tu vida por la borda. Pero... de verdad!?" -alzó una ceja, típico gesto suyo, esperando una respuesta.

-"No entiendo en absoluto a lo que te refieres." -estaba un poco harta de sus sutilezas y de que no hablase claro. No estaba para cuentos en ese momento.

-"Hay miles de formas para quitarte la vida que esa tan... insignificante y estúpida. Los muggles no tienen otras formas, pero nosotros... numerosos hechizos capaces eliminar todo rastro de vida de tu cuerpo en cuestión de segundos." -dijo como si fuese algo que se hablase todos los días. Como si no tuviese la menor importancia el querer suicidarse.

-"Te estás quedando conmigo, verdad? No se si lo sabrás, pero no es la mejor forma de animar a alguien." -la verdad, me estaba cabreando un poco. Es que no tenía el menor signo de empatía en su maravillosa cabeza?

-"Pues claro que lo sé! Sólo que me parece una forma muy estúpida de desmejorar algo así" -y puso mi mano frente a sus ojos, la examinó detenidamente como si fuese una prueba de una escena de un crimen, y su expresión facial delataba aprobación y agrado. Que les pasa a mis manos? Eso pensé mientras ponía una cara de extrañada que debió percibir por lo que dijo después - "que estas manos no pueden ser tratadas de ese modo. Es un cumplido para compensar lo de las formas de suicidio que parece no haber tenido la gracia que esperaba que tuviese."

-"Gracias?" -qué le pasa en la cabezota a este chico?, pensé.

-"Déjame ver eso que tenías ahí..." -dijo mientras alcanzaba el bloc mal escondido a mi lado. Me estaba empezando a sentir muy muy incómoda. Se iba a ver a sí mismo, y eso no era una buena idea. -"oh! Wow! Esto es tuyo?" -preguntó curioso alzando las cejas, también marca de su propia cosecha, por incredulidad.

-"Diría que sí. Es mi forma de dar las gracias por lo de... ayer." -traté de evitar caer en la vergüenza poniendo esa excusa, que pareció funcionar. Le quité de las manos el bloc, arranqué la hoja y se la ofrecí.

-"No, gracias. Sólo lo hice por mi madre, que me pidió que evitase que mancharas el cuarto con tu sangre. Así que, puedes guardártelo." -cambió repentinamente su tono de voz normal a uno más típico al que utilizaba a menudo en Hogwarts. Despectivo. Como escupiendo cada palabra. Ofendido. Mientras se levantaba efusivamente del lado de la cama y a paso ligero se metió de nuevo en su cuarto.

No podía creer lo cruel que llegaba a ser. Lo había visto de lejos comportarse así con los demás, y nunca me afectó hasta ahora, porque esta vez era yo la que recibía los balazos de su difícil carácter. Casi me pongo a llorar, pero recordé que lo odiaba, que lo que tenía que hacer era tomar eso como un incentivo para alimentar mi odio hacia él. Y funcionó. Dejé el retrato en mi mesilla, me calcé y fui a buscar a Narcissa para disfrutar de su compañía. Qué poco se parecía Draco a su madre, increíble.

Estuve cerca de dos horas acompañando a mi nueva... a mi madre adoptiva en una salita al lado opuesto de donde se situaba la odiosa sala donde nos reunimos con Voldemort ayer. Era una habitación acogedora con sillones y una mesa de té, un gran ventanal que daba al jardín trasero. Era preciosa esa casa, y estaba deseando conocer cada rincón de mi nueva residencia. Iba a vivir en una mansión! Uno de mis sueños cumplido! Una pequeña alegría en medio de tanta oscuridad repentina invadiendo mi vida.

Nos dimos las buenas noches, me volvió a abrazar maternalmente, me acarició la mejilla, sonrió y nos separamos. Cuando volví a mi cuarto cerré la puerta con un golpe lo suficiente fuerte como para mostrar mi enfado, pero sin llegar a ser un portazo. Me estaba metiendo en cama tal y como iba vestida con el uniforme, y justo cuando me iba a acomodar en la mullida almohada, me dí cuenta de que el dibujo ya no estaba en la mesilla.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

Al día siguiente acordamos incinerar los cuerpos de mis padres, la 'ceremonia' se celebraría esa misma tarde en los jardines traseros de la mansión. Era algo que no quería admitir, pero mi consciencia me decía que era lo correcto y que había que asumir los hechos por muy dolorosos que fuesen. Era casi media tarde y ya casi no había claridad en el cielo, menuda coincidencia para crear ambiente.

Sus pálidas caras ya no expresaban sentimientos ni vida. Si no fuese por la mano firme de Narcissa apretando fuerte la mía como muestra de apoyo, probablemente me hubiese derrumbado en ese mismo momento en que el enviado del Ministerio de Magia envió un hechizo Incendio contra los altares donde reposaban mis padres. Y en cuestión de minutos se desvanecieron, la mayor parte del tiempo no pude ni mirar, era algo que simplemente me destruía por dentro. Mis únicos protectores ya no existían. Quien iba a cuidar de mi? Vale, está Narcissa, quien parecía totalmente dispuesta en convertirse en una maravillosa madre adoptiva, pero después ya no había nadie más. Lucius Malfoy? Ese hombre probablemente ni se había dado cuenta de que todavía estaba en su mansión, está demasiado ocupado con sus trabajos como 'lameculos' de Voldemort. Y no hablemos del heredero de estas tierras, quien practicamente me ignoraría toda su dichosa vida, o peor aún, me guardaría rencor, celos u odio por meterme en su familia como si nada. ¿¡Pero que culpa le tengo yo de que me hayan empujado a este pozo oscuro y deprimente sin siquiera haberme preguntado!? ¿¡Es que cree que por alguna razón en algún momento deseé que mis padres fuesen asesinados cruelmente delante de mis narices!? 'El muy idiota ni siquiera se ha molestado en bajar al maldito jardín para mostrar sus respetos', pensé.

Los siguientes dos días fueron tediosos, aburridos y bastante tristes. Llenos de recuerdos de mi infancia, mis padres... Algunas veces rompía a llorar de repente mientras estaba sentada en la salita con Narcissa al lado leyendo, quien inmediatamente venía a consolarme lo mejor que podía. Empezaba a cogerle mucho cariño a esta mujer, la verdad.

El domingo, mientras desayunaba, me comentó que debía ir a 'nosequé' cosa (no lo dejó muy claro, por lo que deduje que se trataba de algo no muy bueno o algo relacionado con el Señor Oscuro) y que volvería a media tarde. Aproveché ese momento a solar para familiarizarme con mi nueva casa. Visité todas las habitaciones de la planta baja. Luego pasé a la primera, que constaba de cuartos muy grandes y dos enormes estudios, posiblemente uno de ellos era el de Lucius. En la segunda planta recordé que era allí donde mis padres habían sido alojados el día que llegué aquí, el lunes. El peor lunes de mi vida, sin duda. Busqué cual era su cuarto, y cuando entré casi me derrumbo de nuevo. Todavía estaban allí sus maletas. La ropa de mamá, el traje de papá... Decidí que en otro momento sería más apropiado ya que los sentimientos aún estaban muy frescos y no me quería arriesgar a sufrir un ataque de lloros y gritos de dolor ahí mismo. Al ver que era mediodía, decidí dejar el resto para la tarde.

Los elfos domésticos eran muy serviciales pero poco habladores. Más bien, eran unas criaturitas malhumoradas y desconfiadas. Sinceramente, me daban pena, eran esclavos en el más claro sentido de la palabra, y eso nunca me pareció ni me parecerá correcto. Después de agradecerles con todo mi corazón el que hubiesen sido tan serviciales y amables conmigo, como intento de llevarme bien con ellos para un futuro, me fuí a mi cuarto a descansar un poco antes de seguir explorando.

En mi camino por el tercer piso, sentí una ráfaga de aire frío, como si hubiese una ventana abierta. Me detuve frente a dos grandes puertas de madera, pensé que se trataba de la biblioteca de la mansión, así que la curiosidad me empujó a entrar, dejándome fascinada ante semejante espacio repleto de libros ordenados en estanterías tan altas como el techo, de ahí la existencia de unas escaleras de caracol a un lado de la sala. No pude evitar dejar que mi alma de Ravenclaw me guiase, así que decidí ir primero a la zona superior de la biblioteca. Estuve un rato muy largo escaneando los títulos de todos los ejemplares que me alcanzaban a la vista. Me sorprendió encontrar algún libro muggle, sabiendo que se trataba de los Malfoy, ni se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza que tuviesen algo muggle en su posesión, pero allí estaban, dándome alguna esperanza de que el cabeza de familia hubiese recapacitado sobre sus prejuicios sobre la pureza de sangre.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por lo que parecía alguien... llorando? Pero... si aún no era hora, Narcissa no podía ser... Así que solo quedaba cierta persona a quien no quería nombrar. Pero volver a oir un segundo llanto angustioso, se hizo un nudo en mi estómago. No puedo dejarlo solo mientras llora, mi naturaleza me estaba pidiendo a gritos bajar a consolarlo, pero mi cabeza me decía 'lo odias, se lo merece, sea lo que sea'. Un tercer llanto no me dejó otra opción que acudir al menos por curiosidad. Sin hacer ningún ruído, bajé las escaleras y busqué con la mirada por los pasillos que formaban las estanterías de la planta baja, situadas como piezas de dominó. Un precioso cabello rubio platino detuvo mi búsqueda con la mirada. Allí estaba. El famoso y reconocido 'Príncipe de Slytherin' llorando como un niño de diez años. Sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra una estantería, con las rodillas casi rozando su frente. 'Menuda escena', pensé. Aunque no pude controlar mis pensamientos, quienes se estaban volviendo locos al ver a 'mi debilidad' tan indefenso y hasta infantil. La verdad, era adorable, y me estaba dando mucha pena verlo así de mal.

Empujé mi odio hasta lo más fondo de mi ser y decidí ir a consolarlo. Todos necesitamos desahogarnos de nuestros miedos y nuestras penas, y lo mejor es saber que hay alguien que quiere ayudarte. Un poco sobrecogida por la situación, me acerqué sigilosamente y, para ser sincera, tenía un poco de miedo por cómo iba a reaccionar. Seguramente se pondría histérico y me gritaría como si fuese la culpable de todo. Estaba a un metro de él cuando se percató de mi presencia. De repente dejó de sollozar y alzó su cabeza para ver quien osaba molestarlo. Su mirada de enfado era considerable, si las miradas matasen, probablemente estaría siendo apuñalada veinte millones de veces en todo mi cuerpo. Pero esto no me echó para atrás y me agaché para estar a su altura, no mantuve el contacto visual, por si acaso. Sorprendentemente, no dijo nada hiriente, ni menos se levantó efusivamente y huyó dando zancadas como hizo la otra vez. Simplemente se quedó extrañado al ver que no me iba.

-"Qué demonios quieres" -dijo con voz llorosa, aunque trató de disimularla aclarando la garganta.

-"Nada. Estaba aquí descubriendo esta gran biblioteca cuando te oí desde allí arriba" -señalé mi anterior posición a lo alto de las escaleras de caracol.

-"Y por qué vienes aquí?" -su tono ofensivo reapareció.

-"No me gusta ver a alguien llorar, y decidí tratar de ser útil"

-"Debo decir gracias o algo así?" -dijo en modo sarcástico.

-"No. Creo. Pero si te ayuda... puedes contarme lo que te pasa. Pero solo si quieres, yo no obligo a nadie." -definitivamente, le tenía miedo. No quería arriesgarme a recibir un hechizo por su parte.

-"Es que te importa algo lo que me pase?" -pausó - " y a todo esto... no recuerdas lo del otro día?" -esta vez su tono era más bien de extrañeza.

-"Pues claro que lo recuerdo, gracias por recordar lo desagradable que fuiste." -me sorprendí a mi misma soltándole esa frase en tono sarcástico y sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias de ser tan directa.

-"Y aún así vienes aquí a... consolarme?" -su tono cada vez mostraba más incredulidad.

-"No todos somos unos insensibles."

-"Vale, lo capto. Acepta mis disculpas por lo del otro día. Contenta?"

-"Sip." -contesté orgullosa de mi logro.

-"Sabes lo de Voldemort... y lo de Dumbledore... verdad?" -esta vez su voz era muy baja.

-"Tengo cierta idea desde la última reunión." -estaba estupefacta al ver que estaba confesando sus penas. O es que tengo pinta de psicóloga o es que inspiro confianza en la gente, sinó no había explicación par a este acontecimiento.

-"Tengo que pasarme todo el curso reparando el Armario Evanescente de la Sala de los Menesteres en el séptimo piso de Hogwarts. Luego los mortífagos utilizarán el otro armario gemelo en Borgin y Burkes para colarse en el colegio en cuanto termine mi... misión." -empezaba a temblarle la voz al pronunciar las dos últimas palabras.

-"Pero eso ya lo sabías, no?"

-"Y qué!?"

-"Nada." -decidí no molestarle más.

-"Crees que de verdad quería todo esto, verdad? Venga, confiesalo, es lo que todos en Hogwarts piensan de mí." -dijo duramente aunque con resignación.

-"Pues... no. La verdad es que no." -decidí ser sincera.

-"Qué!? En serio?" -no se lo podía creer.

-"De verdad."

-"Pero..." -comenzó a decir, pero le interrumpí.

-"Yo tampoco quería. Me obligaron. Supuse que tú también pasaste por lo mismo."

-"Va en serio!?" -más sorprendido imposible.

-"Pues claro! No bromeo con estas cosas."

-"Debes de ser la única en todo ese miserable colegio que piensa que no soy un vil y cruel ser que quiere que reine el mal y esas memeces que dicen por ahí."

-"Supongo."

-"Ya. Pero eso sigue sin ayudarme. Tengo que cargar con toda esa presión todo el maldito curso. " -ahí estaba de nuevo su tono habitual de desprecio. Yo ya empezaba a pensar que este chico era bipolar.

-"Pero... no tienes por qué cargar tu solo. Quiero decir... tienes que arreglar el armario tú solo, pero nadie dijo nada de que tuvieses que estar sólo mientras lo haces." -ni yo podía creer lo que acababa de decirle. Me salió directamente del alma y ni me lo pensé.

-"Estás loca!?"

-"No. Que yo sepa... no."

-"Está bien. Como quieras, pero yo te aviso, este trabajo va a ser muy muy costoso y no puedo fallar. O sinó... habrá consecuencias." -volvió a bajar el tono de voz y agachó la cabeza. No sé todavía en qué momento cogió la suficiente confianza como para, sin previo aviso, echarse a llorar de nuevo. Con la misma intensidad. No se lo qué, pero había algo en esas consecuencias que le afectaba mucho. No lo pensé y me senté a su lado. Olvidando mis sentimientos hacia él, todavía sin desaparecer de mi mente, por desgracia, y no dudé en dejar que mi mano acariciase su brazo de arriba a abajo suavemente tratando de dar algo de tranquilidad y mostrar apoyo. No se inmutó, así que respiré hondo aliviada, sin temer por sus ataques de histeria repentinos. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando, para mi asombro, simplemente se giró hacia mí todavía llorando asustado y cabizbajo, y se abrazó a mí, llorando en mi hombro. Algo me contagió, porque unas lágrimas también cayeron por mis mejillas. Las razones por las que lloraba se dividían en pensamientos sobre mis padres y el dolor que provocaba saber que no los volvería a ver, y la otra razón de mi emoción era que por primera vez, abrazaba al chico de mis sueños, y ese era un sentimiento muy fuerte, ya que llevaba casi seis años esperando este día. Poder abrazar a alguien tan importante me sobrepasaba emocionalmente. Desconozco el tiempo que estuvimos así. Dos almas jóvenes y llenas de vida pero que habían sido empujadas al lado equivocado obligadas a hacer cosas horribles y espantosas en contra de su voluntad.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

Solo pretendía que en mi mente quedase un poco más adornado. Un poco demasiado adornado, para ser sinceros. Lo que sucedió en realidad fue que, tras haberme ofrecido para acompañarle mientras realizaba su tarea en la Sala de los Menesteres, él dijo cosas algo distintas a lo que me estaba imaginando mientras volvía a mi cuarto a preparar mis cosas para volver a Hogwarts esa misma noche de domingo.

-"Pero... no tienes por qué cargar tu solo. Quiero decir... tienes que arreglar el armario tú solo, pero nadie dijo nada de que tuvieses que estar sólo mientras lo haces."

-"Si te estás refiriendo a venir a molestarme mientras estoy trabajando, prefiero que no. No necesito a nadie que se preocupe por mí, sé cuidarme yo solo. Y además, no necesito estorbos, creo que ya tengo suficiente con mi misión como para tener que cargar con lastre como tú."

Su habitual tono de desprecio se manifestó mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. No me sorprendió, estaba acostumbrada a ver cómo hablaba a todo el mundo de la misma forma. Pero esta vez sentí en mis propias entrañas cómo todas y cada una de esas palabras se clavaban como espadas en mi cuerpo. La forma en que hablaba era más que hiriente, desagradable. Sin saber cómo reaccionar ni qué pronunciar, me puse de pié e inmediatamente le dí la espalda a ese ser despreciable mientras salía apresuradamente de la biblioteca con una mezcla entre dolor e ira.

No iba a soltar ni una lágrima por esto. Ni hablar. Me tragué las ganas de llorar y las cubrí con una capa más de odio hacia Draco. Cuando llegué aquí a principios de la semana, creí que al tener que convivir con él, me sería más difícil tratar de olvidar los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, pero me he dado cuenta de que lo que ocurrió fue todo lo contrario, su comportamiento desagradable e hiriente no hizo más que alimentar mi odio, y en parte, le estaba agradecida.

Cogí mi maleta y bajé las escaleras hasta la planta baja para despedirme de Narcissa, quien nos esperaba en el recibidor con una media sonrisa triste. Primero abrazó a Draco con toda su alma, yo diría que pretendía dejarlo sin aire por la fuerza con la que se agarró a su más que adorado hijo. Eso si que no lo podía negar. La relación materno-filial que mantenían ambos era realmente adorable. Mientras ella lo mimaba como un niño pequeño, él le regalaba abrazos y muestras de cariño cuando su madre los demandaba. Era un buen hijo a pesar de todo.

Luego de despegarse de su perfecto hijo, me miró a mí. Dudó unos segundos antes de hacer prácticamente lo mismo conmigo, no con la misma intensidad, ya que, aunque me había adoptado de muy buena gana y ya casi me trataba como a una hija, hacía tan solo una semana que nos conocíamos. Pude percibir el amor maternal que esta mujer desprendía en cuanto te acercabas a ella. Y por primera vez no quise soltarla, era como abrazar a mi madre una vez más. Nos despedimos una vez más y ambos desaparecimos en el acto para volver a aparecer en las mismísimas entradas de Hogwarts. Sí, había aprendido a aparecer gracias a Narcissa.

Sin siquiera mirarnos ni despedirnos, ambos nos dirigimos uno por cada lado a nuestras salas comunes. Allí me encontré con mis compañeros, quienes me recibieron con muchas preguntas y sobre todo con muchas dudas sobre mi ausencia a lo largo de una semana entera. Sin saber qué responder, los esquivé poniendo la excusa de que necesitaba descansar y que por la mañana se lo explicaría. Ahora me tenía que inventar una coartada creíble para justificarme, ya que no pensaba contarle a nadie la verdadera causa de mi falta.

-"Venga Elisabeth. Cuéntanos de una vez lo que hiciste esta semana. Vacaciones?"

-"No, nada de eso. La verdad es que... mis padres querían saber que opinaba sobre el tema... antes de... mudarse. Pero luego la cosa fue tan rápida que decidimos hacerla cuanto antes posible y esta semana fue un frenesí. Me explico: ya lo tenían más que decidido, y me querían dar la sorpresa, para eso me pidieron opinión un día antes de empezar. Dijese lo que dijese lo íbamos a hacer igual, pero ya sabes como son mis padres."

-"Solo eso? Yo me imaginaba algo más... emocionante. Y que tal tu nueva casa?"

La verdad, ni me había percatado de la coincidencia hasta que me hicieron esa pregunta. No les estaba mintiendo demasiado, ya que ahora vivía en una nueva casa.

-"Oh! Es preciosa. Muy elegante y espaciosa. Es enorme. No sé como han podido permitírsela con sus sueldos, pero no me quejo para nada. Es maravillosa." - estaba siendo totalmente sincera. La mansión me tenía enamorada desde el primer día. Era mi sueño hecho realidad.

El resto de la mañana fue bastante normal, no me interrogaron más, cosa que agradecí mucho. El tener que pensar en las clases, en los deberes pendientes y en las novedades que me perdí durante esta semana, me hizo olvidar completamente todo el tema de los Mortífagos, el Señor Tenebroso y Draco Malfoy. Y durante las dos siguientes semanas ocurrió exactamente lo mismo. Me alejé de todo ese mal que me rodeaba y me centré en mis estudios, no me podía permitir el más mínimo bajón, ya que era una estudiante mediocre tirando a baja que sacaba aprobados justos.

Un día de casi mediados de octubre, estaba en el Gran Comedor, casi sin tocar la cena, no porque no tuviese apetito, sino porque... simplemente no quería comer. Aburrida de mirar el plato eché un vistazo al frente, justo donde se situaba la mesa de los Slytherin, para encontrarme con cierto personaje en la misma actitud que yo, algo que me llamó la atención. Luego recordé que ambos estábamos prácticamente en la misma situación, siendo la suya algo más crítica. Me dio pena y recordé la charla en la biblioteca. Odiaba ser tan buena persona, pero sentía como que debía cumplir la promesa que le dije. Aunque él no la consideró como tal, yo la tomé como un deber. Conociendo su situación no podía dejarlo solo.

Al cabo de unos minutos vi que se levantaba de su asiento y mientras lo vi despedirse casi sin ganas de sus amigos, de los pocos amigos de verdad que le quedaban, decidí seguirlo. Me despedí de mis compañeros y apuré el paso para alcanzarlo. Subió la primera, la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta... continuó por la sexta planta del colegio, que a esas horas estaba desierta, y de repente, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la séptima, desapareció.

-"Creo recordar haberte dicho que no necesitaba estorbos." - escuché una voz muy familiar justo detrás de mí, provocándome un paro cardíaco del susto. Me dí la vuelta en seguida y allí estaba mirándome con una expresión amenazante, seria y diría que algo molesto. - "No quieres contestar? Estupendo. Volvemos a hacernos los mudos, no?"

-"Lo que dije el otro día era una promesa, y la voy a cumplir, quieras o no. Mi conciencia no me permite ignorar algo que he dicho que haría." -dije claramente, sin dudar ni un momento. Estaba harta de su tono exigente desafiante.

-"He dicho que no quiero lastres. Ni hablar."

-"Voy a seguir intentándolo hasta que lo consiga."

-"En serio? A mi nadie me supera siendo cabezota. No vienes, y punto final. Adiós."

Pero no me fui. Allí me quedé de pié frente a él. No iba a ceder. Estaba cansada de su actitud, lo odiaba hasta un punto en que, si no fuese por mi timidez, ya le habría dado al menos una bofetada en esa cara tan perfecta suya. No sé si fueron segundos o minutos lo que pasó mientras tanto, pero decidí sentarme a un lado del pasillo a esperar una respuesta.

-"Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí? No voy a ceder." - y aquí estaba de nuevo su tono sarcástico desagradable.

-"El necesario." - ni le miré siquiera.

-"Bien, tu lo has querido." - miré de reojo lo que hacía para ver cómo sacaba su varita y la apuntaba en mi dirección.

-"Me da igual. Prefiero morir a tener que vivir este infierno, así que sólo me harías un favor." - era cierto. Seguía deseando liberarme de esta horrible pesadilla.

Para mi sorpresa, su gesto cambió rotundamente convirtiéndose en una mezcla de dolor, comprensión y finalmente rendición. Guardó la varita y me dio la espalda. Yo me levanté y me acerqué a su posición. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como concentrado en algo, cuando de repente unas puertas aparecieron de la nada en la pared. Abrió los ojos, me miró seriamente y entró. Yo le seguí para descubrir una enorme habitación llena de objetos de todos los tamaños y formas amontonados como si fuesen basura. Despistada al mirar a mi alrededor, no me dí cuenta de que, en el medio del cuarto había un bulto tremendamente alto y ancho tapado con una sábana blanca. Mi mirada lo recorrió de arriba a abajo, para ver a Draco justo frente a él. Mantuve cierta distancia mientras observaba extrañada cómo destapaba aquel ostentoso objeto.

-"Es..." -no me dí cuenta de que estaba diciéndolo en alto.

-"El Armario Evanescente." -respondió sin apartar la vista del armario.

Desde ese momento no volvió a pronunciar ni una palabra y yo me limité a ser una espectadora mientras trabajaba. Esto no pintaba mal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Siento la tardanza, me bloqueé y no sabía como plasmar las ideas en este capítulo, pero aquí está. El anterior me salió horriblemente mal, perdonadme :( **

**Espero que éste os guste. ^^ y si tenéis alguna sugerencia para que mejore algún aspecto no dudéis en escribirme. Os agradezco un montón el apoyo y la crítica, ya que me ayudan a continuar y a mejorar mi historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 11.

Los primeros días continuó oponiéndose a que cumpliese mi promesa, pero no tenía otra opción que dejarme entrar en la Sala de Menesteres, porque siempre que él iba, me encontraba allí sentada en mitad del pasillo de la séptima planta. Sí, utilizaba la técnica de aparecerme. En cuanto lo veía desaparecer, no dudaba en ir a aquel lugar, el único al que se dirigía últimamente desde que llegamos aquí.

Al cabo de una semana, se acabó resignando y ya no protestaba en voz baja. Simplemente permanecía callado. El hecho de permanecer como espectadora llegó a aburrirme, así que comencé a inspeccionar casi todos los trastos que había en aquella sala. Un día decidí simplemente sentarme en un mueble viejo y seguir todos los movimientos de Draco. Y por mucho que tratase de evitar ese tipo de observaciones positivas hacia él, no pude evitar pensar que era lo más perfecto que se podía tener frente a tus ojos. Era el mejor modelo que un dibujante podía tener para plasmar en un papel. Por eso, a partir de ese día siempre iba acompañada de mi bloc de dibujo y mis lápices. Tras casi tres semanas, acabé haciendo unos cuantos retratos y dibujos artísticos inspirados en él. La verdad es que no preocupaba por si algún día se molestaba en preguntar, ya que nunca me dirigió una palabra, a veces ni siquiera parecía acordarse de mi presencia allí. Lo confieso, no podía parar de mirarle. Era como un ser mitológico, un precioso y maravilloso ser casi divino. '¿Acaso es legal tener esa apariencia?', me preguntaba miles de veces. Cuanto más observaba más apreciaba los efectos que tenía todo esto por lo que tenía que pasar, el Señor Oscuro, la presión a la que éste le sometía para que finalizase su misión lo antes posible, y sobre todo, el sentimiento de saber que estaba obligado a hacer algo que no quería. Todo eso se plasmaba cada día más en su físico. Estaba notablemente más delgado, muy pálido y con unas ligeramente apreciables ojeras. Cada vez iba menos al Gran Comedor, cada vez comía menos y cada vez iba menos a clase. Sí, al final acabé observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos sin apartar la vista de él.

Yo? Comencé a pasar por el mismo proceso. No sé si era por mi propia iniciativa, si era por mi excesiva empatía hacia él o si era algo que me ocurría inconscientemente al consumirme en la oscuridad de mi alma. Dejé de comer lo mismo que antes, cada vez se reducía más mi ración alimenticia, lo cual tampoco me preocupó demasiado ya que, influida por mis complejos, pensé que así perdería el peso que me sobraba. Mis dolores de cabeza aparecían casi a menudo, lo cual me impedía estar en mis completas capacidades mentales, psicológicas e incluso físicas. Pesadillas recurrentes cada pocos días, provocadas por el Señor Tenebroso, sin duda. En algunas presenciaba la muerte de gente desconocida, y en otras presenciaba la muerte de mi debilidad. Presenciaba el sufrimiento y la muerte de la persona que observaba minuciosamente durante varias horas todos los días. Estas eran las razones por las que también mis horas de sueño se vieron reducidas, y me empezaban a aparecer las mismas ojeras, aunque las suyas estaban ahora más notables. El pobre parecía un fantasma errante, pero yo todavía lo veía como un ángel caído.

Algunas veces, mientras estaba en la Sala, me acurrucaba en un viejo y desgastado sillón y me quedaba dormida por un breve espacio de tiempo. Puede que tener una agradable vista me ayudaba a conciliar el sueño aunque solo fuese por media hora. El caso es que un día me desperté al notar que algo rozaba mi pierna. Miré al suelo y allí estaba tumbado como un niño pequeño, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión en la cara bastante más distinta a la que siempre tenía. Libre de preocupaciones, solo durmiendo. Eso pasó algunas veces más, lo cual parecía demostrar que con el paso del tiempo, nos fuimos acostumbrando el uno al otro.

Unos días después, me encontraba relajadamente retocando mi dibujo cuando oí un leve grito de dolor a escasa distancia de mí. Miré al frente y me encontré con un Draco con una clara expresión de dolor en la cara, soltando repetidamente unos quejidos casi mudos. Inmediatamente solté el bloc y el lápiz y me acerqué preocupada, manteniendo la distancia de seguridad de siempre, por si le da un ataque repentino de ira de los suyos. Sus quejidos aumentaban e incluso se comenzaba a retorcer de dolor, hasta que al final se puso de rodillas agarrándose el antebrazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, lo que me dio una evidente explicación de su sufrimiento: Voldemort presionándolo de nuevo. Olvidé mi odio y mi adoración y no tardé ni dos segundos en agacharme y tratar de ayudarle. Tenía los ojos cerrados no pudiendo soportar ya el intenso dolor por el que estaba siendo sometido. Alcancé con mi mano su hombro, cosa que inmediatamente rechazó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Yo me negué a dejarlo así y volví a intentarlo, otra vez apartó mi mano bruscamente. No me iba a rendir, era incapaz de quedarme ahí sentada viendo a alguien sufrir de esa forma tan cruel. Cada vez se retorcía más y sus quejidos aumentaban en intensidad, la cosa estaba siendo seria, y mucho. Finalmente cayó completamente en el suelo llegando al máximo grado de intensidad de dolor que Voldemort decidió utilizar esa vez, y tras unos largos segundos, se desplomó semi-inconsciente en el frío suelo de la Sala de los Menesteres. Instintivamente traté de encontrar signos de vida, de consciencia, comprobé su pulso, extremadamente acelerado, su respiración forzada, tal y como indicaba el movimiento de su pecho inspirando y expirando aire con dificultad. Comprobé, posando la palma de mi mano en su frente, que su temperatura corporal estaba muy por encima de lo normal, su frente ardía. No sabía si estaba más moribundo que inconsciente, lo cual me asustó hasta el punto en que empecé a llorar silenciosamente. Cuidadosamente acariciaba su brazo de arriba a abajo para calmarlo, aunque dudo que se hubiese dado cuenta de ello, mientras con la otra mano apartaba su pelo de la frente y seguidamente con el exterior de la mano acariciar su mejilla, como señal de 'no pasa nada, te vas a curar en un momento'. Sinceramente, pensé que lo había perdido pero enseguida me di cuenta de que solo estaba empezando a relajarse, mis 'cuidados' fueron recompensados al oír por fin como respiraba hondo y se calmaba. Utilicé mi túnica enrollada como almohada para reposar su cabeza de forma un poco más cómoda y digna que el frío y duro suelo. Al final se quedó dormido y yo me limité a permanecer alerta a su lado por si recaía en algún momento.

No sé en que momento de mi vigilia mis ojos me traicionaron dejándome caer en brazos de Morfeo. Pero lo mejor (o lo peor) fue cuando me desperté. Sin abrir los ojos, me percaté de mi fallido intento de permanecer despierta. Entreabrí los párpados para comprobar que, efectivamente, me había acurrucado en el mismo suelo a uno o dos metros de... Había desaparecido! Pero un segundo más tarde mis ojos lo encontraron de espaldas a mí justo donde estaba el mueble en el que me sentaba para mis sesiones de dibujo. Casi me da un infarto al recordar que mi bloc seguía allí, y que sin duda era lo que estaba captando la atención de Draco en ese preciso instante. La vergüenza se apoderó de mí. No podía irme corriendo como si nada. Tampoco podía arrebatarle el bloc de las manos porque lo que no quería que viese ya lo había visto. Así que decidí hacerme la dormida hasta que se apartase de él y dejase de hojearlo.

Dos vergonzosos minutos después se dejó caer en el sillón donde a veces dormía y se acomodó para descansar. Probablemente estaría aún débil por el dolor que pasó. 'Pobre', pensé. Fingí despertarme, me estiré cuando me puse de pié y sobre todo, evité el contacto visual.

-'Gracias' – le escuché decir.

-'¿Por?' - traté de fingir que no sabía de que hablaba.

-'No finjas que no lo sabes, me acuerdo perfectamente de todo.' - utilizó su tono entre sarcástico y engreído.

-'Bien por ti' – dije sin ninguna muestra de ánimo.

-'Deja de hacer eso. Es molesto' – se quejó.

-'¿El qué?' - seguí con mi juego de 'hago como que no me importa en absoluto'.

-'Eso.'

-'Lo que tú digas' – dije sarcásticamente.

-'No, en serio, déjalo ya. Me está empezando a molestar.' - advirtió.

-'Ya, vale.' - mi sarcasmo esta mañana era bastante notable, por lo que parecía.

-'Vale. Se acabó.' - y tras decir esto, se levantó y vino hacia mí a paso ligero. Amenazante, agarró bruscamente mi brazo y me movió adelante y atrás en el mismo sitio donde estaba todavía de pié. -'¿Todavía quieres seguir en ese plan?' - estaba algo enfadado.

-'Yo no he hecho nada malo.' - pausé un instante y continué – 'salvo que tratar de ayudarte mientras gritas de dolor lo consideres como algo malo.'

-'Que sepas que te odio' – dijo con ningún tipo de odio en su cara ni en sus ojos. Es más, una pequeña sonrisa adornó su pálido rostro. Lo consideré como un 'gracias por no abandonarme a pesar de que mi ego había tratado de evitarlo mientras que el resto de mi ser rogaba por una mano de apoyo en mi agonía'.

-'Yo también te odio' – dije con su mismo tono, y con una sonrisa similar.

Y ese fue el momento que dio como finalizada esa fase de rechazo mutuo y de silencio permanente, y dio comienzo a una fase de compañerismo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Este capítulo es de los mejores, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

Capítulo 12.

Los días pasaron y todo ese malestar entre nosotros pareció desvanecerse. Ya nos saludábamos e incluso a veces manteníamos alguna conversación que otra. Normalmente eran cosas banales, sin importancia, a veces no duraba ni dos minutos, pero al menos ya no permanecíamos en silencio durante tres horas allí dentro. Una de esas veces que era él quien hablaba primero, fue una de las conversaciones más incómodas y extrañas que he tenido. Estaba leyendo uno de los libros que había tomado prestados de la biblioteca para un trabajo de Pociones que Slughorn nos había mandado hacer, mientras que Draco seguía tratando de arreglar el dichoso armario, el cual ya estaba de una sola pieza comparado con su estado inicial (hecho trizas por culpa de Peeves).

-"Necesito... un alambre o algo como eso." - dijo pensando en voz alta, como hacía alguna vez.

-"¿Que?" - me levanté y me puse al lado para ayudar en lo que pudiese.

-"Alambre. Algo pequeño y lo suficientemente delgado y largo para llegar a esa ranura de ahí" - señaló un agujero minúsculo, parecía ser una especie de cerradura.

-"¿Crees que habrá algo así por aquí, entre toda esta basura y trastos inútiles?" - dije casi en modo de sarcasmo, ya que, tras dedicarme días a investigar todos esos objetos, no recordaba haber encontrado nada parecido. Seguía esperando una respuesta, cuando de repente empecé a sentirme observada.

-"¿Qué pasa?" - dije incómoda por su mirada pensativa en mí.

-"Ya sé de dónde puedo encontrar lo que busco." - dijo con una cara de satisfacción.

-"¿En serio? Ilumíname." - de nuevo sarcástica.

-"Necesito tu... sujetador." - dijo sin ningún tapujo, directamente. Hasta pude apreciar una breve sonrisa pícara en su rostro usualmente serio.

-"Espera... QUE!?" - no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-"Sujetador. Ya." - repitió, esta vez con gesto serio, indicando que no era una broma.

-"Para... Ah. Ya. El aro." - razoné.

-"¿Estás segura de que eres de Ravenclaw? Eres lenta razonando eh..." - frunció el ceño acompañando su tono de pregunta.

-"Pregúntale al Sombrero Seleccionador, no es cosa mía." - utilicé mi tono de fingir haber recibido una ofensa.

-"No tengo todo el día, Hardy." - hizo un gesto hacia mí, requiriendo lo que había pedido.

-"Está bien. Date la vuelta, por favor." - esperé a que se pusiese de espaldas y utilicé esa táctica que todas las mujeres conocemos para lograr sacar el sujetador sin tener que sacar la camisa. -"Ya está."

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con mi brazo extendido y mi sujetador colgando de mi mano. Puso ese típico gesto pícaro suyo de aprobación mirando a la pieza de ropa frente a sus ojos y enseguida la arrancó de mi mano.

-"Gracias." - dijo mientras buscaba por dónde extraer el improvisado instrumento que se hallaba en el interior de la prenda - "Está caliente" - se rió para sí mismo tras su comentario.

-"Cállate." - dije tratando de ser seria, aunque también se me escapó una risa por la incomodidad de la situación.

Después de eso, la confianza era algo mayor y, aunque ambos estábamos igual de depresivos y apenas cambiábamos nuestros gestos serios y sin rastro de emociones, el hecho de acompañarnos mutuamente era de ayuda.

Muchas veces sufría de unos insoportables dolores de cabeza, la mayoría de ellos causados por no comer. Recuerdo que un día me encontraba muy muy mal, y casi no podía aguantarme en el sitio sin quejarme por el incremento del dolor.

-"Hardy, léeme en voz alta estas dos páginas del libro." - se refería a un libro que yo misma tuve que ir a buscar a la biblioteca, que explicaba cómo reparar daños en un mueble antiguo sin perder sus capacidades mágicas.

-"Un segundo." - dije entre quejidos casi silenciosos mientras alcanzaba el libro.

-"Vamos, Hardy, no puedo perder el tiempo." - dijo impaciente.

-"Ya va, ya va" - dije con voz ronca mientras buscaba un asiento. Comencé a leer pero el tener que concentrarme en las letras aumentaba el grado de dolor. En medio de un párrafo tuve que parar para no marearme.

-"Hardy, ¿qué demonios pasa?" - utilizó su clásico gesto de fruncir el ceño.

-"Nada." - dije con la misma voz ronca, con los ojos cerrados tratando de no marearme más mientras apoyaba mi frente en mi mano.

-"Pues no parece que sea nada, la verdad." - dijo sarcásticamente.

-"Déjame en paz." - dije cansada y con un tono un poco borde.

-"Lo que tú digas. Sigue leyendo entonces." - dijo con un ligero tono desafiante. Continué donde me había quedado, pero a la segunda línea me sentí obligada a parar por mi propio bien. Mi cabeza iba a explotar y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-"Lo sabía." - sacó su tono victorioso.

-"Cállate." - responderle no hizo más que aumentar mi dolor.

-"Dolor de cabeza, a que sí?" - suavizó su tono de voz . Asentí. - "¿Has comido? - negué con la cabeza. -"¿cuánto tiempo llevas sin comer?" - me encogí de hombros ignorando la respuesta. -"Vete ahora mismo de aquí y baja al Gran Comedor. No quiero que vuelvas hasta que no hayas comido algo." - no respondí - "¿entendido?" - dijo seriamente y yo asentí. Me levanté a duras penas del viejo sillón y al momento perdí fuerzas y casi caigo de espaldas de no ser por unas firmes manos que me agarraron por los hombros para sostenerme de pié, y seguidamente me vi empujada hasta la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Le hice caso y al ser la hora de la cena, vi mi oportunidad y vencí al hambre. Cuando terminé, pensé que él no había bajado, lo que significaba que no había comido. Decidí coger un par de manzanas verdes y las metí en el bolsillo de mi túnica. Al llegar al séptimo piso, recordé que sólo podía entrar cuando lo hacía Draco, ya que la Sala sólo aparecía cuando él la necesitaba. Empezaba a frustrarme cuando se me ocurrió que si me concentraba y pensaba en lo que sabía sobre la tarea que él tenía que realizar, podría funcionar para abrirla. Sorprendentemente, funcionó.

-"¿Cómo lograste entrar sin mi? Es imposible..."

-"Pues ya ves que no." - dije con un tono algo borde.

-"Deja de hacer eso."

-"¿El qué?" - dije inocentemente.

-"No empecemos." - dijo algo molesto.

-"Está bien, quejica." - esto le hizo darse la vuelta y lanzarme una mirada asesina. - "Cógela!" - cogí una de las manzanas y se la lancé. Como el gran buscador de Quidditch que es, la atrapó con gran destreza y nada de esfuerzo. A mí se me escapó una amplia sonrisa de orgullo al ver de nuevo una demostración de su valía, y de una de las infinitas razones por las que lo adoraba. Él me vio y sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo. Ese fue un momento especial en cierto sentido. Yo me sentí bien al saber que no me había equivocado al elegirlo como mi secreta razón de vivir, y él se sintió bien consigo mismo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Faltaban dos semanas para las vacaciones de Navidad cuando todo esto sufrió un cambio repentino. El profesor Slughorn nos había retenido en clase media hora más de lo normal por razones que no vienen al caso. Se suponía que tenía que esperar en el pasillo de la séptima planta antes de que Draco llegase, pero esta vez no pude. En cuanto nos permitió salir, corrí a un lugar seguro de miradas curiosas y me aparecí frente a la enorme pared donde aparecían las grandes puertas de la Sala de Menesteres. Me concentré como la otra vez y entré silenciosamente. Acababa de cerrar la puerta y tras unos cinco pasos vi como un destello de luz venía directo a mí, no fui lo suficientemente rápida para esquivarlo y me dio de lleno en el brazo derecho. Saqué mi varita y lancé un hechizo de contraataque. Otro fue enviado a mí, y yo volví a defenderme con otro hechizo de defensa. Uno más fue dirigido en mi contra y yo respondí. Pero seguidamente, un hechizo mucho más poderoso me atacó y yo no pude defenderme. Sentí un dolor intenso en mis extremidades y en el estómago. Entreabrí los ojos y vi mi camisa rasgada en algunas zonas. Traté de levantarme del suelo pero mis piernas me fallaron.

-"Mierda!" - me quejé furiosa.

-"¿Elisabeth?" - dijo una voz claramente reconocible como la de Draco.

-"Pues claro que soy yo! Maldita sea!" - grité enfadada.

-"Pensaba que era otra persona! ¿¡Qué querías que hiciese!?" - se quejó él también.

-"Venga ya!" - protesté.

-"Esto te pasa por entrar así de silenciosa. Pensé que era un intruso y ataqué."

-"Ya, claro. Ahora la culpa es mía." - dije sarcásticamente.

-"Claro que lo es. Yo hice lo correcto." - dijo poniendo su típico gesto altivo en su cara. - "Además, no esperaba que vinieses, al ver que no estabas esperando como siempre."

-"Me echabas de menos, seguro." - utilicé mi sarcasmo.

-"Cállate." - protestó mientras volvía a su situación frente al armario.

Saqué fuerzas de donde pude y me puse de pié. Una vez que recuperé el equilibrio me dispuse sentarme en el viejo mueble de siempre. Dolorida, trepé con un pequeño impulso de mis fuerzas y me acomodé como pude apoyándome contra la pared. Me puse a mirar mis heridas y al tocar una de ellas solté un quejido. Aunque seguía inspeccionando mis moratones pude ver que Draco notificó mi gesto y después de mirarme unos segundos, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a mí.

-"Déjame ver." - dijo seriamente cogiendo mi brazo. Sacó inmediatamente su varita y se puso a curar los cortes y moratones visibles de mis manos, brazos, piernas y luego llegó al cuelo. No fue hasta ese momento cuando me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos. El mueble era lo suficientemente alto como para dejar mis rodillas a la altura de su cadera, con lo cual, al acercarse a mi, éstas estaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Lo mejor (o lo peor) fue que, cuando alzó la cabeza para visualizar mi cuello, su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía. Sin poder evitarlo di una boqueada que le hizo reaccionar. Sin moverse, sus preciosos ojos grisáceos azulados se encontraron con los míos. Yo estaba atacada de los nervios y a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón. De repente, todos aquellos pensamientos positivos y todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia él pasaron como diapositivas por mi mente a la velocidad de la luz. Me sonrojé y bajé la cabeza tratando de esconder la evidente señal de atracción hacia la persona frente a mí, que mi rostro dibujaba. Oí cómo aclaraba la garganta e inconscientemente miré. Ésto hizo que de nuevo lo tuviese a escasos centímetros de mí, y cuando me disponía a volver a esconderme, se acercó aún más hasta cerrar ese espacio y finalmente hacer rozar sus labios con los míos. Mi estómago estaba lleno de nudos y mariposas revoloteando. Mi cabeza se bloqueó y me quedé en blanco. Sólo sabía que este momento iba a ser el más importante de mi existencia, porque mi sueño, aquello que tantas veces me había imaginado, aquello que tantas veces había anhelado, estaba a punto de ocurrir. ¡Todo esto era real! Y casi instintivamente y a la misma milésima de segundo, ambos nos permitimos la posesión de los labios del otro. Debido a mi nula experiencia y dada su condición de experto en este ámbito, era él quien dominaba por completo nuestros labios hasta finalmente sincronizarnos. Cuando tuvo la necesidad de respirar, se apartó y yo respiré hondo finalizando en un largo suspiro. En ese momento, su cara se cambió a un gesto serio y casi furioso.

-"Vete." - dijo en un tono seco y demandante.

-"¿Q-Qué?" - logré decir en medio del shock y la confusión ante su reacción.

-"Que te vayas. Ahora." - utilizó el mismo tono secante.

-"P-Pero..." - dudé.

-"Ya!" - gritó enfadado.

Yo me asusté y me apresuré en bajar del mueble. Cuando me acercaba a la puerta le oí decir:

-"Y no vuelvas. Ni mañana, ni pasado mañana, ni nunca. No quiero que vuelvas a aparecer por aquí. Sólo eres un estorbo. Y es lo que menos necesito. Adiós." - sus palabras eran tajantes y su tono era serio y muy claro.

Yo no miré a atrás y no fue hasta que salí de aquella sala cuando unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos y recorrían mis mejillas como las gotas de lluvia en la ventana el día que me salvó la vida.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Sé que a muchos no os va a gustar, es posible que nadie esté de acuerdo con mi elección del nuevo personaje, pero no se me ocurrió nadie más. Y bueno, la verdad es que el otro día viendo una de las últimas películas de HP, me dí cuenta de que este personaje (o mejor dicho, el actor) me parecía aceptable, no dudé en utilizarlo. Repito: lo siento mucho si es el que no esperabais, o si no os gusta. Pero no tenía otra opción. Disculpadme :(**

* * *

Capítulo 13.

No pude aguantar las lágrimas. Justo después de pasar los mejores minutos de mi vida, la misma persona que hizo aquello posible me desecha como a la basura acusándome de ser nada más que un estorbo. Las metafóricas mariposas en mi estómago habían sido exterminadas instantes después de aparecer. El primer beso de mi vida ya pertenecía a Draco Malfoy. Y en realidad, seguía siendo el único que esperaba y deseaba que fuese dueño de tal privilegio. Nunca creí que llegase a ocurrir de verdad dadas las claras diferencias entre nosotros, los entornos en los que nos relacionábamos y sobre todo el estatus social: el Príncipe de Slytherin y una inútil, tímida y simplona Ravenclaw.

Primero me hace sentir la persona más afortunada de la historia y segundos más tarde me hace sentir la persona más miserable de la Tierra. Era realmente cruel. Primero caigo yo sola en sus garras durante casi seis años, luego me obliga a odiarlo por ello, para después volver a morder el anzuelo y acabar así, llorando en mitad del pasillo.

La semana y media restante fue triste y sobre todo aburrida. Echaba de menos ir a la Sala de los Menesteres, y también echaba de menos verlo a él. Es curioso cómo puedes llegar a volverte adicto a una persona, y eso es lo que a mi me pasa. Aunque traté de convencerme de que tenía que tomarme en serio lo de bloquear y eliminar mis sentimientos hacia Draco, no parecía funcionar, otra vez. De hecho, una noche caí de nuevo en la tentación de utilizar mi varita como objeto cortante, pero esta vez conseguí recapacitar a tiempo, y en lugar de hacerme daño, la utilicé para, simbólicamente, cortar con mi pasado. Recogí mi melena en una mano y de un solo movimiento de derecha a izquierda, mi pelo quedó a la altura de mis hombros.

Llegaron las Navidades y volvimos a la mansión. Narcissa nos recibió cariñosamente a ambos, parecía habernos echado de menos, principalmente a su tesoro más preciado, su único hijo. Lo cubrió de besos y lo envolvió en un buen número de abrazos, lo que me hizo sonreír frente a una imagen tan tierna. También notaron mi nuevo aspecto, que pareció sorprender al momento, pero resultó ser una buena decisión.

Al día siguiente me enteré de que tendríamos visita. Los padres de Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, que resultaban ser unos mortífagos de 'segunda clase', obviamente acompañados de sus hijos. Al menos Draco, a diferencia de mí, tendría con quien pasar el rato, ya que eran dos de sus mejores amigos desde siempre, algo que nunca entendí, viendo cómo los trataba.

Por supuesto, tuvimos una especie de reunión, y en ella se habló del primer intento de Draco para asesinar a Dumbledore. Un colgante maldito que haría llegar al mismo gracias a un intermediario. A partir de ahí omití todo tipo de información y decidí ir a tomar el aire a la parte trasera de la casa.

Era casi de noche, y hacía bastante frío, pero no me importó. Adoraba el frío. Me hacía sentir menos viva y a la vez me daba una sensación de pureza que penetraba en mis pulmones y me limpiaba de toda la suciedad en la que vivía. Me acomodé en el sillón del porche y traté de relajarme y eliminar todo tipo de pensamientos de mi cabeza por un momento. Había pasado más de media hora y ya me estaba adormilando.

-"Oh! Wow! Draco no me había dicho que tenía más invitados!" - dijo una voz grave desde la puerta. Desperté de mi estado de relax y miré hacia la puerta para ver de quién se trataba. Goyle? En serio? Me quedé unos segundos examinándolo y me dí cuenta de que sí, era él. La verdad es que había dado un cambio considerable con respecto a los primeros años. Antes era el otro chico gordito que servía de guardaespaldas a Draco Malfoy, pero la pubertad fue algo generosa y convirtió ese exceso de peso en altura, con lo cual, ahora era un alto y corpulento joven bastante más agraciado que su compañero. Y para ser sincera, parecía ser una persona agradable, a pesar de todo, cosa que el imbécil de Crabbe no compartía en absoluto. El caso es que mientras razonaba esto, él se acercó tranquilamente con una sonrisa tímida. - "¿Puedo?" - señaló el espacio libre que quedaba en el sillón. Yo asentí y sonreí agradecida de que al menos alguien en esa maldita casa me iba a dar un poco de conversación. Pasaron unos segundos incómodos y entonces habló.

-"Y... me preguntaba... si... ¿por qué estás aquí? En medio de todo esto... nunca te he visto por ahí..." - parecía algo asustado y muy tímido. En realidad la imagen de duro que daba en Hogwarts era solo para intimidar a aquellos que molestaban a su amigo, pero cuando se trata de hablar con una chica se corta y duda de cada palabra antes de pronunciarla.

-"Elisabeth Hardy" - extendí mi mano y el procedió a dar el saludo de respuesta.

-"Gregory Goyle" - sonrió aliviado.

-"Entonces... no eres familia..." - dijo confuso. A lo que yo inmediatamente respondí subiendo la manga de mi brazo izquierdo y le mostré la Marca Tenebrosa. Al principio se quedó sorprendido, pero luego consiguió procesar lo que acababa de ver y asintió dándose por enterado. -"y tus padres..." - dudó temeroso de meter la pata y yo le respondí con una negación de cabeza y la mirada dirigida al suelo. -"oh, lo siento mucho."

Y a partir de ese momento la conversación cambió de rumbo y nos pasamos un bien rato conociéndonos. Resultó ser una persona bastante agradable con la que hablar e incluso me hizo reír alguna vez, cosa que agradecí bastante. Lo que necesitaba en este momento era alguien con quien desahogarme, y alguien que me distrajese de los pensamientos sobre mi nueva vida y sobre Draco Malfoy.

-"Y... me preguntaba... si... estás con alguien..." - después de adquirir cierta confianza se aventuró a preguntar. Se le notaba un poco nervioso, ya que casi no le salían las palabras.

-"Sinceramente, quien lo haría?" - dije como si se tratase de algo obvio, pero al ver su cara de confusión decidí continuar -"En fin.. sola basta con mirarme para darse cuenta de que aquí no hay nada interesante. Y más sabiendo lo superficial que es la gente. A mi no me importa, la verdad, pero a veces es un poco frustrante." - confesé. Esperé una respuesta, pero en vez de eso él se levantó y me ofreció su mano, me ayudó a ponerme de pié y se puso frente a mí sin soltarme la mano. Sentí un poco de vergüenza y a la vez unas nuevas mariposas en mi estómago, como presintiendo lo que iba a venir.

-"Pues... yo no veo nada mal. Al contrario, diría yo." - dijo rotundamente, a lo cual yo sonreí, ya que se trataba de la primera vez que recibía un cumplido de alguien que no fuese alguno de mis padres.

-"Gracias" - respondí vergonzosamente.

-"Con que ibas al lavabo, eh Goyle..." - dijo en un tono muy sarcástico una voz muy reconocible que hizo que mi corazón diese un vuelco.

-"Eh... si... iba a ir.. pero..." - tartamudeó un avergonzado Goyle. Yo me limité a evitar contacto visual con ambos, tratando de permanecer invisible.

-"Déjate de excusas, grandullón, y vente adentro a aprovechar mejor el tiempo." - soltó en un tono muy ofensivo y despreciable, mirándolo primero a él con repugnancia y luego a mi con un gesto serio y de rechazo.

Yo me quedé algo dividida entre la ilusión de haber recibido un cumplido por parte de un chico, y el disgusto de haber sido tratada como basura nuevamente por la persona que todavía reinaba en mi mente. Los siguientes días consistieron en sonrisas cómplices cuando nos encontrábamos por los pasillos, o en las comidas. El día de Nochebuena, tras la cena, me retiré a la salita al lado opuesto del comedor, pero al rato vinieron los tres a pasar un rato antes de que las familias de ambos se marchasen a pasar el día de Navidad en sus casas, para luego volver por la tarde noche a la mansión. Yo me dispuse a dejarles el cuarto en silencio, pero Goyle me pidió que me quedase. Draco se negó en rotundo, pero después de pensárselo unos segundos cedió a regañadientes. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo su mejor amigo, y yo era una especie de hermana adoptiva. Me senté al lado de quien me invitó a quedarme, y a lo largo que pasaron los minutos se fue acercando a mi para al final acabar rodeándome con su brazo por mi espalda. Tuve una sensación de protección y seguridad que me hizo recapacitar: tal como estaban las cosas, Draco ya no era una opción, ni siquiera lo era antes, pero después del beso, que todavía podía sentir en mis labios aquella maravillosa sensación , me llegué a plantear la posibilidad de que algún día lejano pudiese ocurrir algo más. Sus palabras de desprecio posteriores rompieron con todas esas esperanzas de inmediato, y su actitud todos estos días demostraba una y otra vez que yo no le causaba más que estorbos, molestias y repulsión. Ahora aparecía Gregory Goyle en escena. Alguien con quien nunca había mantenido una conversación ni ningún tipo de contacto, pero que había demostrado cierta cortesía y aprecio por mí, y que parecía obvio que esperaba algo entre nosotros. Entonces, aquí estaba la cuestión. ¿Esperar por el príncipe azul en el corcel blanco, el chico de mis sueños, inalcanzable y que no sentía nada por mí? ¿O seguir el curso de la vida y aprovechar las oportunidades que se me ofrecían? La decisión fue clara, estaba convencida de que nunca podría llegar a la altura de tener a alguien como Draco Malfoy, por lo que tendría que bajar el listón hasta llegar a alguien como Goyle, sencillo, menos agraciado, menos perfecto, menos inteligente y menos atractivo tanto física como psicológicamente, pero que parecía mostrar más respeto por mi persona y que al menos, me proporcionaría el apoyo y seguridad que en esos precisos momento precisaba. Decidida, respiré hondo y me dejé abrazar por la persona recién aparecida en la escena de mi vida.

El día de Navidad estuvimos Narcissa, Draco y yo solos en casa. Lucius permanecía ausente en la vida familiar, lo cual no me preocupó ni lo más mínimo. Cuando llegó el momento de los regalos, la situación empeoró. Yo había regalado a Narcissa un bonito y elegante foulard con flores estampadas. Obligada a cumplir con las formalidades, el regalo que escogí para Draco fue un libro sobre los dragones en la cultura asiática, acordándome de su nombre. Narcissa me regaló una pulsera de plata con mi nombre grabado en letras caligráficas, pero el problema vino cuando abrí el regalo de Draco. Se trataba de un bonito vestido verde Slytherin estilo años 50 con vuelo. Pero al verlo extendido me dí cuenta de que no era la talla correcta. Vale que era un regalo, pero me sentí mal, no ofendida pero algo molesta. Antes de montar una escena, me excusé rápidamente y me fui a mi cuarto. En medio del pasillo escuché pasos que me seguían.

-"¿Y ahora qué demonios ocurre!?"- preguntó enfadado.

-"Nada."

-"No me vale esa respuesta." - dijo desafiante.

-"No es nada." - dije desganada.

-"Quiero una explicación razonable inmediatamente de por qué te marchas tan dramáticamente cuando viste el regalo."

-"¿De verdad la quieres?"

-"Es lo que acabo de pedir."

-"La talla. Yo no entro aquí! Me has visto perfectamente y sabes que no puedo llevar esto! Lo has hecho a propósito!" - grité.

-"Aaah! Con que era eso, no? Tus complejitos de niña estúpida." - dijo en tono de burla, como el que utilizaba con todos aquellos a los que insultaba en Hogwarts. Dolió. - "Es por eso por lo que te has ido con el primero que te tira los tejos, a que si? Ridículo." - dijo en tono ofensivo y con un gesto de desprecio en su rostro. Yo no respondí y me metí en mi cuarto, del que no salí en horas. Me sentía mal, e incluso lloré por culpa de esas palabras hirientes pero que decían la verdad. No bajé a comer. A media tarde volvieron las dos familias invitadas.

Debían ser las ocho de la tarde cuando escuché unos pasos que se detuvieron en la puerta de al lado. Llamó y abrió.

-"Oh! Lo siento, Draco. Buscaba... y pensé que era aquí..." - reconocí la voz grave de Goyle, con algo de temor frente a su amigo, aparentemente de mal humor.

-"Pues claro que no! Imbécil!" - aprecié la voz de un tremendamente enfadado Draco.

-"Emmm... entonces... voy a..." - tartamudeó el de voz grave.

-"Oh! Si, claro! Vete a consolar a tu amazona furiosa!" - gritó Draco sarcásticamente con su tono de ofensa característico.

Oí cerrarse la puerta y a los dos segundos unos golpes en la mía.

-"Adelante."

-"Puedo..." - dudó si podía acercarse a mi cama, donde yo estaba recostada.

-"Si, ven." - dije mientras me sentaba.

-"Narcissa me ha dicho que estabas mal y... bueno... venía a preguntar..." - dijo tímidamente.

-"Ah. Nada. Un pequeño percance. Pero no tiene importancia. Gracias por preguntar." - traté de disimular fingiendo como que no me había causado ningún tipo de dolor el 'pequeño' percance, mejor dicho, discusión tensa entre Draco y yo.

-"No hay de qué." - sonrió orgulloso de haber logrado su objetivo de consolarme, aunque no fuese así, al menos lo intentó. - "Y si alguna vez... bueno... necesitas ayuda... aquí me tienes. A tu servicio." - dijo algo vergonzoso, pero decidido.

Yo no pude evitar sentirme bien a su lado. Como dije antes, me daba la sensación de estar protegida, así que decidí actuar. No sé si fue una buena decisión o no, pero al menos me sirvió para un futuro. Me senté a su lado y le di la mano. Nos sonreímos mutuamente y al cabo de unos instantes nos besamos. No fue en absoluto igual de magnífico que mi primer beso, ni nunca nadie llegaría a ese nivel. Sólo sé que ese fue el inicio de nuestra relación, sin ningún tipo de propuesta surgió de la nada. Como si ya estuviese preparado con anterioridad. La explicación de todo esto era muy clara: ambos éramos de ese tipo gente que por su físico, nunca podría llegar a tener a alguien a la altura de sus expectativas. Ninguno de los dos había tenido pareja anteriormente, y... digamos que las hormonas estaban revolucionadas. No le hacíamos daño a nadie y sólo nos ayudábamos mutuamente.


	14. Chapter 14

**Siento haber tardado. El portátil se me estropeó y no pude continuar, así que lo intenté con el móvil y esto es lo que ha salido. Perdonadme si está mal distribuido en párrafos, cuando tenga en ordenador bien ya lo arreglaré. Espero que os guste :")**

* * *

**Capítulo 14.**

**Durante las dos semanas siguientes lo único que hice fue dejarme abrazar por mi nuevo 'amigo', ya que me hacía sentir protegida y sobre todo acompañada. Lo de 'amigo' es algo relativo, ya que no sueles besar a los amigos, ni sueles sentarte en su regazo. Pero desde una perspectiva del futuro, todo esto me hizo, digamos... mejorar, e incluso acostumbrarme a la compañía de un chico. A perderle el miedo a estar a poca distancia de alguien del otro sexo. **

**Una maňana de la última semana de enero, me dirigía a la mesa de los Slytherin, ya que, desde que estaba con Gregory (si, prefería llamarle por su nombre), me admitieron como a una más. Yo diría que más bien le tenían miedo a él, y por eso no se atrevían a poner alguna objeción sobre mi presencia. Realmente era como tener un guardaespaldas personal. Un guardaespaldas al que terminé cogiendo cariňo. Como decía, me senté a su lado y al momento me vi totalmente rodeada por su brazo en mi cintura. Sonreí, pero cuando me disponía a tomar mi desayuno, no pude evitar mirar a mi derecha. La sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto de pena. Era casi desolador ver a Draco allí sentado al lado más alejado y apartado de la mesa. Totalmente solo. Con la misma mirada perdida y gesto de tristeza que tenía el primer día del curso. Mi corazón se congeló y comenzó a doler. **

**-"No nos culpes a nosotros. Ha sido él quien nos dijo que lo dejásemos tranquilo. Está muy raro." - comentó Blaise Zabini desde el otro lado de la mesa, lo tenía de frente. Yo aparté la vista de Draco, aunque no quería, y de repente un sentimiento de culpa e incluso un malestar general se apoderaron de mí. Bajé la cabeza y sin querer, unas lágrimas empezaron a surgir en mis ojos. Noté que el brazo en mi cintura me rodeaba con más fuerza invitándome a acercarme. **

**-"No te preocupes, él sabe lo que hace." - dijo Gregory en voz baja. Entonces fue cuando me hundí en su abrazo, no queriendo mostrar mis lágrimas. En cierto modo, deduje que éste se había dado cuenta de que algo más fuerte que la pena me empujaba a preocuparme por Draco hasta el punto de llorar.**

**Ese fin de semana tuvimos que volver a la mansión para otra reunión con el Seňor Tenebroso. Narcissa nos había mandado una carta de aviso sobre aquello tanto a su hijo predilecto como a su hija adoptiva. La cosa fue medianamente bien hasta que comenzó a cargar directamente contra Draco. Prácticamente le estaba pisoteando con sus palabras. Frase tras frase, imponiendo más y más presión sobre los hombros de un agobiado y angustiado Draco. Se le notaba frustrado, pero sobre todo asustado por lo que podría ocurrir en cualquier momento. Lo peor, un castigo físico por parte de Voldemort. Y como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, le ordenó levantarse y dirigirse al mismo lugar donde había matado a mis padres. Pude ver cómo Narcissa se ponía en tensión con una cara de preocupación terriblemente notable. **

**-"Me temo que necesitas que te dé un pequeño aviso para que seas consciente de la importancia de tu misión, Draco." - dijo el Seňor Oscuro con una voz suave pero escalofriante. Y al instante, una luz salió directamente de su varita y dio de pleno en la espalda del joven castigado, que se retorció de dolor. Una nueva luz se dirigió hacia su pecho, haciéndole caer de rodillas en el suelo soltando un fuerte quejido. Me dieron escalofríos, pero sobre todo, mi corazón comenzó a doler de forma creciente. El proceso continúo unos minutos más, con un sonriente Lord Voldemort y un semi consciente Draco tumbado en el suelo. Cuando se vio satisfecho, el Seňor Tenebroso bajó su varita. **

**-"Creo que ya tienes suficiente por hoy." - dijo mientras se retiraba de su lado. **

**Narcissa reaccionó al momento levantándose de su asiento tan rápido como un rayo, pero esta vez el Seňor Oscuro la detuvo con un gesto en su huesuda y pálida mano y negando con la cabeza. A continuación me miró a mi medio sonriente y asintió permitiéndome acudir en lugar de Narcissa. Al principio dudé pero un impulso me hizo reaccionar de inmediato. **

**Me acerqué muy despacio y cuando comprobé el estado de consciencia del herido, me arrodillé para inspeccionar signos vitales que me indicasen el grado de gravedad de sus heridas. Respiraba, así que decidí despertarlo lo suficiente como para poder sacarlo de allí por su propio pié.**

**-"Vamos. Despierta. Por favor. " - le dije en voz muy baja mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, como aquella vez en la Sala de los Menesteres. -" Por favor." - supliqué en un suspiro. Y justo después, le oí respirar profundamente, luego quejarse y finalmente toser. 'Lo conseguí', pensé aliviada. Le ayudé a levantarse y seguidamente a ponerse de pié, sujetándolo fuertemente por el brazo para evitar que perdiese el equilibrio. Lentamente salimos de la sala y, para evitar el largo trayecto hasta su cuarto, me arriesgué a aparecerme por primera vez con pasajero. **

**Lo dejé sentado en cama, y él mismo se tumbó casi sin fuerzas para arrastrar las sábanas, por lo que tuve que hacerlo yo por él. Me sentía como una madre cuidando de su hijo, aunque más bien era la hermana cuidando de su hermano pequeño. Utilicé un paño húmedo para tratar de bajar la fiebre que su frente ardiendo indicaba. Aunque no había más cuidados que realizar, decidí acompaňar al enfermo, como una buena enfermera haría. Cogí el libro de su mesilla de noche, 'Drácula' de Bram Stoker, y me pasé el resto de la noche en vela, enfrascada en la interesante lectura. No tenía ni idea de que aquellos libros muggles de la biblioteca de la mansión fuesen de su interés, pero cierto es que... ¿quién se resiste a este tipo de obras de arte?. En cuanto Narcissa tuvo permiso por parte de Lord Voldemort, no tardó ni un minuto en subir a ver a su tesoro. Me preguntó varias veces y cuando estuvo satisfecha se fue a dormir, no sin antes pedirme que por favor, lo cuidase, que aunque tiene un duro carácter, hay que insistir por su bien. Y que al menos ella, me lo agradecería personalmente y para siempre. Yo me aseguré de que mi respuesta fuese sincera, y lo fue. Ella ni se imaginaba el aprecio que le tenia a su hijo incluso desde antes de conocerla, pero nadie, excepto Lord Voldemort, sabía de aquel sentimiento tan profundo al que ni siquiera yo tenía explicación. **

**Por primera vez en mi corta vida fui testigo de un amanecer al completo, desde que el cielo empezaba a volverse más claro hasta que el sol asomaba por las copas de los altos y robustos árboles que protegían la edificación. Me moría de sueňo y los ojos me picaban, pero la sobrecogedora imagen de los primeros rayos de sol iluminando la pálida piel del rostro de Draco y el despeinado pelo rubio platino que también caía por su frente, me hicieron olvidar todo. **

**-"¿Quieres dejar de mirarme?" - comentó con voz adormilada, despertándome de mis pensamientos.**

**-"Lo siento." - dije sin pensar. -"Un momento... ¿cómo lo sabias? ¡Si todavía tienes los ojos cerrados!" - protesté.**

**-"Me pareció evidente. Nadie puede evitarlo. Estoy acostumbrado a ello." - alardeó.**

**-"Eres un maldito engreído, lo sabías? " - me quejé siendo consciente de que en realidad tenía razón.**

**-"Me lo dicen a menudo, si." - contestó en tono pasivo.**

**-"Ya." - dije sarcástica -"como parece que ya estás bien y te molesta la compañía me voy a dormir lo que no hice en toda la noche." -dije molesta y cansada mientras me dirigía a la puerta.**

**-"¿Toda la noche? ¿De verdad?" - preguntó asombrado. **

**-"Es lo menos que podía hacer." - contesté pasiva.**

**-"¿Por qué?" - dijo confuso.**

**-"Porque Voldemort impidió a tu madre ir a ayudarte, y en su lugar me mandó a mi. No me preguntes la razón, todavía no lo entiendo. Y no iba a dejarte allí tirado. Me considero una persona algo más humana." - expliqué desde la puerta -"en cuanto pudo, Narcissa vino como un rayo a verte. Te adora, lo sabías?" - continué. **

**-"Es mi madre, normal." - respondió sarcástico -"Aunque parece que a ti también te ha cogido cariňo, por lo que veo." - dijo en ese tono burlón que utiliza tan a menudo.**

**-"Yo también a ella, tienes mucha suerte de tenerla como madre. La mía no era tan protectora." - me entristeció confesar aquello.**

**-"Pero ahora compartimos, no? No es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado, pero puedo hacer una excepción. " - cambió a un tono algo más amable.**

**-"Eso parece." - dije cansada mientras abría la puerta para irme a mi cuarto.**

**-"Oye. ¿Me puedes acercar esa manta de allí?" - dijo apresuradamente seňalando al vestidor del fondo. Suspiré y fui a cogerla, a continuación me acerqué al lado de la cama y se la extendí. **

**-"Gracias. Por todo." - dijo sinceramente con un tono poco habitual. **

**-"No hay de qué." - sonreí al ver mi esfuerzo reconocido. **

**-"No, en serio. Después de lo del otro día en la Sala de los Menesteres y de todos estos días, todavía estás aquí. No entiendo cómo no me guardas rencor y no me dejaste allí abajo." - explicó sorprendido y asombrado. **

**-"No soy tan mala persona como para abandonar a alguien. Aunque ese alguien sea un bipolar engreído incapaz de controlar sus ataques de ira ni sus impulsos." - me expliqué liberada de haberlo soltado de una vez.**

**-"Lo sé. Pero tienes que entenderlo."**

**-"Si. Sé perfectamente cómo estás de agobiado y presionado, no hace falta que expliques nada." - interrumpí.**

**-"Y... lo de... los impulsos... era por lo del..." - dudó en terminar la frase, pero yo le volví a interrumpir. **

**-"Eso no importa. No significa nada. Un excesivo tiempo juntos en un espacio reducido sumado a la digamos... emoción y cercanía de la situación junto con el nulo contacto social con otras personas de ambos, dieron lugar a ese suceso sin importancia. Fin." - expliqué automáticamente en modo científico-filosófico-racional-culto como si de un discurso se tratase.**

**-"Entiendo." - se limitó a contestar. -"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"**

**-"¿Es que esto es un interrogatorio? Quiero dormir!"- protesté en tono casi infantil. **

**-"Venga" - suplicó con cara de cordero degollado. **

**-"Oh, por Merlín! Está bien!" - protesté. **

**-"¿Goyle te ha pagado para que estuvieses con él, verdad?" - dijo en tono burlón con una media sonrisa. **

**-"No tengo por qué responder a eso." - solté enfadada mientras me iba. **

**-"¿Es que le vas a negar algo a un moribundo?"- suplicó.**

**-"Se te da bien manipular a la gente eh?"**

**-"Venga. No te pongas así. Era broma. Pero me gustaría escuchar tu explicación." - comentó arrepentido. **

**-"¿Por qué?"**

**-"Me aburriría aquí solo."**

**-"Te odio." - me quejé con una media sonrisa. No podía negarle nada, en realidad. Se rió para sí mismo y me invitó con un gesto de su mano indicando la silla de su escritorio al lado de la cama. Me acomodé y aclaré la voz.**

**-"¿Desde el principio?" - pregunté todavía dubitativa. **

**-"Por favor." - asintió mientras se acomodada para atender 'desde la primera fila' a mi explicación. **

**-"Como quieras." - dije asombrada de su interés. -"A ver... hace mucho tiempo, unos cuantos años, yo era gimnasta. Me encantaba. Lo llegué a considerar un posible futuro. Pero me lo tomé como un hobby y acabé abandonandolo. Llegó la pubertad y con todo eso de los cambios, mi físico atlético de gimnasta artística se fue destruyendo hasta que dos años atrás comenzó lo peor, el abandono y el sedentarismo hicieron que mi cuerpo ahora tenga la apariencia de una embarazada de dos meses, lo cual disimulo con ropa dos tallas más grande. Total, que entre que uno no se quiere y que no tiene tiempo, acaba convirtiéndose en un ser invisible al que todos ignoran. La gente es extremadamente superficial y bueno... él fue la primera persona que me hizo caso sin importarle mi apariencia. Si, ya sé que es porque él tampoco tiene muchas opciones y vió la oportunidad, pero la verdad es que estaba harta de todo y lo único que necesitaba era un hombro en el que llorar. Es como tener un guardaespaldas, ahora te entiendo cuando los escogiste a él y a Crabbe para protegerte las espaldas. Y... bueno. Eso. Creo que ya no me queda nada. ¿Contento?" - en ningún momento le miré a la cara, ya que estaba siendo demasiado sincera y ese tema me daba demasiado corte.**

**-"Es decir, que es un consuelo para ahogar tus necesidades, pero que en realidad no significa nada."**

**-"A ver, me trata muy bien y es muy bueno conmigo. Me llevo muy bien con él después de todos estos días. Pero..."**

**-"No es un proyecto a largo plazo."**

**-"No."**

**-"Lo suponía."**

**-"¿Me puedo ir ya?"**

**-"Espera. Puedo recompensarte por todo esto que has hecho por mí últimamente." **

**-"¿Cómo?"**

**-"Ser tu entrenador personal este verano para que vuelvas a estar en forma."**

**-"¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?" - dije sorprendida.**

**-"Se supone que somos como familia ahora. Es lo menos que un hermano podría hacer, no?"**

**-"¿Pero estas seguro de que podrás con todo? No necesitas más lastre."**

**-"No subestimes mi poder." - sonrió orgulloso de si mismo.**

**-"Tu ganas."**

**-"¿Aceptas?" - dijo extendiendo la mano.**

**-"Acepto." - le di la mano y con un gesto firmamos el 'contrato'.**

**-"Bien."**

**-"¿Puedo irme de una vez?"**

**-"Necesito compañía." - puso cara de pena. **

**-"Eres un consentido." - protesté mientras me iba a acomodar en el sillón del lado opuesto de la enorme habitación, no sin antes arrebatarle la manta que anteriormente había extendido en su cama.**

**-"Lo sé. Y me va muy bien con ello, no creas que es una molestia tener todo lo que pido cuando y donde quiero." - volvió a presumir.**

**-"Cállate, quiero dormir." - me quejé con una media sonrisa recostándome en el citado sillón. **

**-"Gracias."**

**-"No hay de qué. Sólo déjame dormir."**

**-"Lo siento."**

**Y con esto caí en un profundo sueňo.**


End file.
